A Man Called Hope
by Sentimental Star
Summary: **COMPLETE** He was raised among the Elves of Imladris, and befriended the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. His name meant Hope in their language. But is that enough to allow him passage to Valinor?
1. Heartache

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this wonderful universe. Believe me, if I did, I'd be one of the happiest people alive.

**A/N:** Dedicated to my dear onónë, **_Avadhani_**. Consider it part of your Christmas gift, dearie. To my other readers: I have a tendency to write when and what I please. So apologies ahead of time, for all of you who have followed my other stories in other fandoms. I go with what has snagged my interest at the moment, and sometimes leave longer stories untended. In all likelihood, I'll circumvent my way back to them at some later point. For now, please enjoy this story, and if you so choose, R&R.

Best Regards,

Sentimental Star

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Prologue: Heartache

(Present Time—1541, S.R.)

"I knew him first as Estel," Legolas advised his Dwarven companion softly with a wan smile. "He knew me first as _Lirimaer_."

The night winds were strong, but not too chill, and kept the course of the small vessel straight. Far above, the Eagles—last of Gwaihir's kin—called to each other beneath the stars.

They had taken up this habit of sharing stories to pass the time as they took the Straight Way to Valinor. Gimli mostly because he did not wish the Elf to dwell on King Elessar's all-too-recent death, and Legolas because he could not think of anything _but_…

Tonight the Dwarf had felt brave enough to venture an inquiry into the prince's past—one he had shared with said king.

"Hope, eh?" Gimli remarked gruffly, a twinkle in his eyes. Ever since Helm's Deep all those long years ago, he had known Aragorn (later known as King Elessar)'s Elven name of 'Estel' to mean just that. Somehow, that Legolas knew the Man first as "Hope," did not surprise him. "_Lirimaer_, though, I am unfamiliar with."

Tiredly, Legolas (where he was sitting) leaned against the main mast and gave a sigh, dropping his head lightly against the knees he had pulled to his chest. In the light of the fire on deck, Gimli winced.

"_Lirimaer_ is Elvish for 'lovely singer.' 'Tis an endearment, usually only used between the closest of kin or lovers. There is also another meaning, more archaic than the first—it means 'Angel.'"

"'Angel,' he called you?" the Dwarf gave his friend—who assuredly looked like something the Valar had sent down—a rakish grin. "Aye, I can see that." The twinkle turned fond as he regarded the Wood-Elf, outlined with the glow of the stars this evening as brightly as he ever had been. "And what age would our friend Ranger have been when he called you that?"

Legolas smiled painfully into his leggings, eyes shut tight as he hid his tears and his agony from his Dwarven friend. "A mere babe of five summers and no more…"

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Lirimaer** (lovely singer)

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)


	2. Meeting Hope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Hey, all! Since I am able to take a rare breather at the moment, I decided to post again. Hopefully this will tide you over until I am able to get more up. Then again…it might just be enough to whet your appetite ::winks cheerfully::. Please enjoy and feel free to R&R!

**Reviewers:** To the four of you, many thanks!

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter I: Meeting Hope

(Flashback, Two Hundred Five Years—TA 2936)

'_Mae govaennen, young prince,' Lord Elrond greeted his weary guest warmly when the Crown Prince of Mirkwood appeared in the threshold of his study, going to the Silvan Elf and catching the rather startled archer in a tight hug. ''Tis been far too long since last you visited these halls.'_

_At first tense, Legolas Thranduilion now allowed himself to relax gratefully into the Peredhil's firm hold. 'Hannon lle,' he uttered tiredly, and for more than just the welcome. 'Long have I wished to return, but my duties keep me in the South Wood.'_

'_So I heard,' Elrond remarked dryly. 'According to your adar, he nearly had to tie you to your steed in order to get you here.'_

_Legolas blushed softly, the tips of his ears turning red. 'Ada worries too much,' he muttered, embarrassed._

_The Half-Elven Lord gently pulled away and gave the Wood-Elf a knowing look. 'And with good reason, I'd wager, **penneth**.'_

_Legolas blushed harder, but did not refute the older Firstborn as he straightened—with some effort._

_At that precise moment, a whirling dark blur flew through the open study door behind him (nearly knocking the prince off-balance again) and latched onto Lord Elrond's robes._

'_Ada! Ada!' the excited little one exclaimed. 'Did you hear? 'Dan and 'Ro are taking me into the forest!'_

_The prince blinked…and stared. Since when had a new Elfling been born? As far as he knew, he was one of the youngest Elves still left on Arda._

'_Hush, Estel,' Elrond reprimanded gently, a fond smile on his lips and warmth in his eyes as he picked the child up in his arms. 'Yes, I heard. But you forgot to greet our guest first.'_

'_Guest?' large, curious silver eyes (shot through with streaks of cerulean) turned to regard the prince._

_Legolas barely managed to restrain a gasp. He **knew** that face!_

_But whatever else he was thinking at that moment flew out of his head as the Human child—for he **was** Human—cried suddenly, 'You're pretty!'_

_Twin chokes sounded behind him (causing him to jump momentarily) and he turned to face two identical, dark-haired Noldor Elves who were trying desperately not to laugh. 'Oh, yes, you are simply enchanting, Legolas,' the older of the two—Elladan—snickered softly._

'_Absolutely gorgeous,' the younger of the two—Elrohir—agreed brightly._

'_Elladan. Elrohir,' Lord Elrond remarked patiently. 'There is no need to torment Legolas when he has only just **arrived**.'_

_Innocent smiles across both faces. 'Sorry, Ada,' the two chimed, not looking sorry at all. Elrohir winked at a gaping Legolas._

_And that must have been a catalyst of some sort, for in the next moment, two very startled Peredhil twins were caught completely off-guard as, with a wordless cry of joy, Legolas suddenly launched himself into their arms, hugging them both for all they were worth._

'_Legolas?' Elladan gasped, utterly bewildered. He and his twin automatically hugged the Silvan Elf tightly back._

_The prince gave a thick laugh, pulling away from the two twins. 'I know not what has happened, nor do I **need** to know. 'Tis more than enough to see you like this!'_

_The twins gave him two very puzzled glances…before understanding dawned in their eyes and he received two very warm smiles in return. 'It seems,' Elladan remarked quietly, as Elrohir walked over to their father and gently lifted the Human child into his arms, 'that we have another Healer in these halls.' He smiled at the Human and his Elven brother as they joined he and the prince near the doorway. 'Estel,' he explained simply, gesturing at the Human._

"_Hope," Legolas muttered thoughtfully in Westron, gazing at the child._

_Estel cocked his head curiously, small grin on his face. 'So **that's** what my name means!' he exclaimed brightly._

_This broke the stupor Legolas had fallen into and he raised a sardonic eyebrow at the twins. 'He is named "Hope" and yet he never knew that 'til now?'_

_Both twins flushed. 'He just learned it recently in his Westron lessons,' Elrohir protested mildly._

_Legolas tilted his head back and laughed. A clear musical laugh that had the Human perking up even more in Elrohir's arms, and had the two twins grinning. 'I like your laugh,' Estel informed him happily._

'_And I like you, tithen pen,' Legolas advised him warmly, midnight eyes full of mirth._

_When Estel himself grinned, familiarity again sparked within the prince. Before he could say something to that effect, however, Elladan cleared his throat, smirking cheerfully at the Silvan Elf. As suspicion grew in Legolas's mind, the Peredhil winked at his twin and his father, before turning to the boy and asking, 'Say, Estel? You remember the bedtime story we tell you about the Prince of Mirkwood?'_

_Legolas started shaking his head frantically at Elladan. He did not want to be known as a prince to this child!_

_Estel nodded vigorously. 'Yes! He's very, very brave and fights spiders and bad things all the time!'_

_Said prince turned scarlet as he heard this, and kept shaking his head even more desperately at Elladan, appealing wordlessly to Lord Elrond and Elrohir. The two simply chuckled. Elladan kept smirking and went on, 'Well, did you know that Legolas here is **from** Mirkwood?'_

_At this, Estel turned eager eyes to the Wood-Elf. 'You are?'_

_Legolas leveled a death glare at the now laughing Elladan. 'Yes, I am.'_

_A still snickering Elrohir now spoke up. 'But what he won't tell you is that his father is King Thranduil.'_

'_Really?' Estel exclaimed. 'You're the prince?'_

_Legolas sighed. 'Elladan, Elrohir, I am **going** to kill you,' he muttered._

_Estel giggled. 'Don't worry! Ada, 'Restor, and Glory have already.'_

_The looks on the twins' faces were priceless. 'Estel!' Elladan sputtered._

_The child blinked innocently at his oldest brother. 'Yes?'_

_Elladan groaned, and gently taking the boy from his twin's arms, set him down on the floor of the study and knelt in front of him. 'There are certain things you should **not** say, like...' And off he went on a tangent._

_Legolas was hard-pressed not to laugh. Estel was nodding along with his brother's speech obediently, but it was quite clear to anyone that he had no intention whatsoever of following the guidelines the Peredhil was laying out._

_Catching the prince's eye, Lord Elrond pressed a finger to his lips. The Woodland Elf coughed to cover his laughter and nodded, a bright grin decorating his face as he listened to the "lecture" Elladan was giving with growing amusement._

'…_So you see **why**, Estel?' Elladan finished._

'_Yes, 'Dan, I understand,' Estel replied patiently. He suddenly grinned, looking shamelessly impish. 'But you were picking on the prince. It's only fair that he's now able to pick on you.'_

_This time, Legolas full-out laughed. 'I appreciate that, penneth. Truly, I do.'_

_Elrohir gave a wicked smile. 'We'll see how much you **appreciate** it when you come with El and I, and Estel.'_

_At this, Lord Elrond frowned slightly, finally speaking up, 'Oh, no. You **do** recall what happened the **last** time the prince went with the two of you, yes?'_

'_But, Ada, his leg healed right up,' Elladan protested._

_Legolas winced at the memory. 'After two **weeks** it healed up,' he replied dryly._

'_Besides,' Estel suddenly piped up, startling the Elves with him, 'he's tired. His shoulders are bowed.'_

_Legolas—startled and realizing he was right—quickly straightened, holding his neck and shoulders more erect._

_Both Estel and Elrond frowned at him._

_In spite of himself, a thoroughly shocked Legolas nearly laughed out loud again. They looked almost exactly alike, those two. Which made him wonder—_

'_Estel is quite correct, young prince,' Elrond spoke up. 'You are going nowhere for a few days until you have been well-rested. Your adar sent you here to relax, and you **will** do so, even if I have to have Elladan and Elrohir sit on you.'_

_The archer laughed again. 'So I shall, hîr nin,' he agreed warmly._

'_Good,' the Peredhil answered briskly._

'_May we go now?' Estel asked plaintively, starting to fidget slightly._

'_Well, aren't you the impatient one?' the younger twin said mock-severely._

_Estel bowed his head, staring at his hands. 'Sorry,' he whispered._

_Legolas did not fail to catch the concerned glance the twins exchanged over Estel's head._

_Kneeling beside his brother on the floor, Elrohir hugged the child briefly. 'Oh, Estel, tithen muindor, I was merely teasing. Do not apologize. You have been very good, and very patient. Go on,' he released the child and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the prince and the door, 'see if Averrún has our horses ready.'_

_Estel, eyes a bit lighter now that he understood his brother had only been teasing, nodded, before glancing shyly up at Legolas through his unruly dark bangs. 'Will you be up when we return?'_

_Legolas smiled, and slowly crouched down in front of the child. 'Aye, tithen pen, I will. Unless your brothers decide to return at some unearthly hour of the night.'_

'_Then I'll bring you something!' the boy cried excitedly._

'_You need not--' Legolas began to protest mildly. Just because he was a prince! Just because he was visiting!_

'_Of course he does,' Elladan inserted smoothly, smiling warmly at the little boy and Silvan Elf as he and his twin stood._

'_He **likes** you, Legolas,' Elrohir picked up._

'_And he is very good at giving gifts,' Elladan finished, grinning at the young Human who was beaming at his older brothers' praise._

'_Very well,' the Wood-Elf murmured, embarrassed._

_If possible, Estel's grin grew brighter. 'Yay!' he cheered, giving a small laugh._

_Startling Legolas immensely, he abruptly threw his small arms around the prince's neck and gave his cheek a warm—slightly wet—kiss, before turning and doing the same to his father. Elrond knelt, accepting the boy's exuberant affection with a hearty chuckle of his own._

'_I will see you later, Estel nin,' the Peredhil remarked softly, lightly rubbing his nose against the child's._

_Estel giggled. 'Bye, Ada!' His father released him to join his brothers._

'_Estel, hen, come on!' Elrohir called warmly from the hall._

'_I'm coming!' the younger being called back happily, scampering out ahead of Elladan. 'I'll bring you something, too, Ada!'_

'_I look forward to it, ion nin!' the Elven Lord laughed. He turned his smile to Elladan. 'Be careful, 'Dan. And **no** animals, all right?'_

_Elladan laughed. 'Of course, Ada.' He leaned over and kissed his father's cheek, pulling back serious. 'Everything will be fine.'_

''_Dan! Come on!' came Estel's call from the hallway._

_The older twin gave an exaggerated sigh. 'Ah, the impatience of the young.' With a wink at his father and Legolas, Elladan left the study. The two still within could clearly hear the conversation in the corridor._

'_I heard that, you know,' Elrohir was informing his twin dryly. 'And for your sake I hope you were not talking about me.'_

'_I have no idea what you mean,' Elladan returned, entirely too innocently. Legolas saw him swing Estel up onto his shoulders._

_The child's giggles floated down the corridor. 'You two are so silly.'_

'_Why, thank you, Estel!' Elrohir answered brightly._

_The sounds of their footfalls and voices gradually petered out, and Elrond was left with a still kneeling Legolas in his study._

'_Young prince?' he prodded softly._

_Slowly, the archer turned from the door, fingertips resting against the cheek Estel had kissed. He looked like he might cry._

_Smiling tenderly, Elrond stood by an armchair near the fire. 'Come sit,' he invited gently, gesturing to it._

_Legolas rose, and crossing the floor, sank down into it. He looked stunned._

_The Half-Elven Lord took the other, seating himself comfortably. Quietly, he studied the prince a few moments before smiling again. 'Elrohir **is** right, you know,' he finally offered lightly. 'He gets you a gift not because you are a prince or a visitor, but because he likes you.'_

'_But he barely even **knows** me,' Legolas half moaned. The tiny child's unexpected display of affection had thrown him completely off balance._

_Elrond shook his head firmly, still smiling. ''Tis enough. 'Tis simply his way. Even **I** cannot understand it at times.'_

_At this, Legolas turned to quietly regard the Half-Elven Lord. 'Estel changed Imladris,' it was not a question. 'Last I was here, there was no laughter in these halls.'_

_Another smile, rather more pained, flitted across Elrond's face. 'I did not mean for you to see that, when you were last here.'_

'_I understand why, Lord Elrond,' Legolas advised softly, hesitating…before shyly reaching out to grasp the Peredhil's hand. 'I meant not to bring back painful memories.'_

_Lord Elrond's smile widened slightly, and lost its pained edge, as he gave the prince's hand a grateful squeeze before releasing it. For the first time in Legolas's memory, he looked truly happy. 'He calls her Ammë, Legolas.'_

_The archer did not need to ask who either "he" or "she" were. The "he" was naturally Estel, and the "she" was, of course, Celebrían—Elrond's wife and the twins' mother. He, himself, had only heard of her from her family and Glorfindel. Shaking his head, he murmured, 'I can see why the twins love Estel so much.'_

_Elrond nodded, eyes fond. They were the same silver as Estel's. 'He has brought back life into these halls. As you observed, laughter. It did not take him long, and 'twill never cease to amaze me how a Human babe undid centuries' worth of pain in no more than half a moment.' He shook his head. 'There will always be that ache, that longing, until once again I am with her. But 'twill not haunt me as it once did.'_

'_The child…' Legolas hedged. Elrond nodded for him to go on. 'He is familiar…' He let the sentence hang between them._

_The Peredhil sighed, turning a troubled gaze to the fire. 'He should be,' the Elven Lord finally murmured, resting his chin in his hand._

_Slowly, Legolas moved out of his chair and knelt on the rug in front of Elrond's chair, slim hands folded neatly on the intricately carved wooden arm. He tilted his head to the side, 'I'm sorry, I don't understand...He looks **very** much like you.'_

_Elrond turned from the fire and smiled weakly. 'No, Legolas. He looks like Elros.'_

_Legolas shook his head. 'But the last of Elros's line is--' Abruptly, he cut himself off, eyes widening as he stifled an involuntary cry._

'_Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' Elrond completed softly, voice even._

_Word of Arathorn's death had reached Mirkwood—as these things often do—by ways and channels that delayed its arrival for several months. Its arrival was hard met, for Arathorn had often been seen in the company of the four young princes—of whom he was closest to Aries, Legolas's older cousin. The older Silvan Elf had taken the news much harder than either of his brothers (Celethoron and Gilaith) or his young cousin. Because it was still so terribly recent, Aries had yet to recover fully, nor did Legolas expect him to—not completely. He hoped, with time, it would be for Aries as it was for Lord Elrond. But unlike the Peredhil, Aries had very little hope of seeing Arathorn again—not until the ending of this world. And that seemed so very far away._

_He could not say he understood it, this deep attachment to a mortal; for being young and the Crown Prince, he had not traveled quite so much with Arathorn—or the Dúnedain Rangers he led—as his cousins and the Peredhil twins had. He had felt the burn a little, he knew, but not enough to claim empathy with his eldest cousin._

_He could not have known then that he, too, would one day taste the bittersweet draught of mortality._

(End Flashback)

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Present Time—1541, S.R.; Ship Bound for Valinor)

"Gilraen—Aragorn's mother—did not survive, either," Legolas advised Gimli numbly. The fire had burnt low. "Only long enough to see Estel safely into Lord Elrond's arms. She died just shy of dawn the next day."

For several long moments, Gimli had trouble finding his tongue. He stuttered and stammered a bit before finally managing, "Two hundred five years you knew him?"

He shook his head. Honored Aulë, he was frankly stunned that this Elf lived on, yet. Not that he _wanted_ him to die of a broken heart, mind. But for the call of the sea and the cry of the gull, the Dwarf realized with a shiver, he might well have. It had been bad enough at Helm's Deep. And he could not believe that the grief would not take him yet. "And after that?" he pressed gently.

Legolas finally raised his head to gaze at Gimli, midnight eyes sorrowful. "What more is there to tell? Estel returned that evening with his brothers," he brushed his hand over the cheek Estel had kissed all those years ago. "That is all."

"That is _not_ all," Gimli mock-huffed. Legolas graced him with a small smile. "What did he bring you? What gift did he give?"

/Himself,/ the prince thought, but only replied, "I _will_ tell you, my friend." He looked away, eyes pained. "But I can speak no further tonight."

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Mae govaennen** (Well met)

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

**Adar** (Father)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Penneth** (Young one)

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Tithen pen** (Little one)

**Peredhil** (Half-Elf)

**Hîr nin** (My Lord)

**Tithen muindor** (Little brother)

**Estel nin** (My Estel)

**Hen** (Child)

**Ion nin** (My son)

**Imladris** (Rivendell)

**Ammë** (Mother)

Please let me know if any of these are incorrect! --SS


	3. Finding Hope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** In order to ensure a few of my readers' sanity (not to mention my own ::sheepish smile:: ), I am doing what is probably a very bad idea, and taking a quick break from my college projects to post this chapter.

I am also aware that what takes place below may or may not be how you envisage certain characters, but please humor me and enjoy! If you'd like, also R&R!

**Reviewers:** All _15_ of you, thank you! Reviews always bring a smile to my face.

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

_**Vala Speech**_

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter II: Finding Hope

(Elsewhere, Valimar)

**_Now you see _why_ I ask this of you,_** an infinitely fair woman dressed in kirtle of grey appealed to the equally fair man beside her. Though indeed, neither was truly man or woman, but ethereal creatures that were respectively female and male.

The male of the pair turned away from the Mirror he had been gazing into, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. **_You do realize this has never been done before?_** he replied.

**_I am aware of it,_** she answered stubbornly, **_but I also am aware that our Father will not mind._**

He sighed, turning to his companion beside him. **_I have never known you to be so outspoken about something such as this, Estë. For you to be so, this must be important._**

Estë, Lady of Healing, merely smiled. **_My plea has all the power of the Valar behind it, my brother. Varda was the first to request it, in fact. We needed only to ask you, for 'tis your dominion._** When her brother continued to remain silent and imperturbable, Estë persisted, **_He is one of the Nine, surely that must count for something? And he suffered much during his time on Arda, though scarcely breathed a word of complaint. He has countless ties to the Firstborn. The tie he has to the Prince alone would be enough to draw him up from the Halls._**

'**_Tis true,_** Mandos conceded. He suddenly grinned slightly. **_If I recall correctly, he has already tried to grasp some of those memories._**

Estë barely managed to restrain a grin of her own. **_He is a remarkable Atani, no? So of course, we should help him along._**

**_Well, we must, mustn't we?_** Mandos replied, eyes gleaming.

Estë's grin finally broke through. **_Truly, brother, we may?_**

Mandos chuckled. **_Aye, little sister._**

Estë surprised him by launching herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. **_Thank you, big brother!_**

Mandos just chuckled some more, patting her on the back. **_Come. We shall find Varda, and you two shall lead him from these Halls._**

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Elsewhere, Mandos's Halls)

It was a very frustrating thing being dead, he decided. He was discontent without knowing precisely why, longing for something he could not clearly remember. The others here…they seemed happy, carefree. And indeed, it was restful here. But he himself was restless.

Countless times he had tried to reach out for whatever it was he felt to be missing, and every time, it hovered just outside of his grasp.

He _wanted_ to remember, longed to know what he had once had, but…

**_Young one._** The voice came from behind him and caused the Man—for he was a Man—to yelp and spin around to face the speaker, turning from where he had been looking out across the verdant valley.

'Hî...Hîr nin,' he stammered in the Grey Tongue, hastily bowing to the Valar in front of him, 'my Ladies.'

**_Estel,_** Mandos spoke simply, voice thrumming with music and power as Estë, with a gay laugh, danced forward to place her hands gently on either side of his head.

**_You have sought long, little one,_** the third—Varda, Lady of the Stars—advised quietly. **_Now let us help you._**

A curious warmth was growing in his mind, and only grew stronger as Varda circled behind him and placed her hands over her sister's.

'Hîr nin?' the Man murmured in bewilderment as Mandos rested his hands over the two Ladies'.

"**_Hope" you once were, child. And "Hope" you shall be again,_** Mandos rumbled. **_Close your eyes, and _remember**

The Man did so. And then…they came. Like a dam bursting open, the memories he had sought in vain poured forth unrestrained. Images, sounds, smells, snatches of taste and touch. All this he remembered, and more.

Faces he knew, faces he longed for and missed. Names so familiar and so dear that he wondered at the strength of the force which had caused him to forget.

**_You never forgot, child,_ **Mandos's voice invaded his thoughts once more. **_What the mind forgets, the heart remembers. And you loved them so well, child, and they still so very much love you, that 'twould be cruel, indeed, to force you to remain apart. You were an Atani raised among Quendi, young one. They played a very large part in who you were and what you became. Estë and Varda will go with you, for your family is waiting, Estel Elrondion. All speed, and know you go with our blessings._**

Estë spoke now, **_Keep your eyes shut, young one. You know the look of these Halls, but you shan't see them again. Nor can you, on this journey. 'Twill not take long. Be patient, and the rest will come with time._**

**_We are leaving now, child,_** Varda's voice spoke up. **_Are you ready?_**

The Man—once Aragorn, once Strider and Elessar, now only Estel—took a deep breath. 'I am, Fair Lady. Hannon lle.'

**_Do not thank us just yet, _**Estë replied with easy amusement.

There was a sensation of being wrapped in a water-soft cloak, the feel of a breeze, and then they were moving—exactly how, Estel would never be able to explain, but it felt a lot like flying, and a lot like gliding. Was this how the Valar walked?

After what seemed like only moments, Varda once more spoke, **_Open your eyes, young one._**

Then the feel of the water-soft cloak being drawn away.

Estel did so…then blinked. And blinked again. Cerulean waves beat softly upon a white shore, and a rosy glow highlighted the sky as the Sun began its ascent. 'The sea,' he murmured, 'long has it been since last I saw it.'

He turned to the two Ladies standing with him, each as beautiful as the other and the sea before him—one dressed in raiment of grey, the other in kirtle of midnight. They were smiling at him.

**_Well, young one, they shan't be long, _**Estë informed him.**_ We are now out of Mandos's Halls and have stopped here because Elrond Half-Elven and his family often walk this shore._**

**_Be aware, young one,_** Varda put in, **_that they know of your death. They have not taken it well, I fear._** An unexpected glimmer of mirth entered her sparkling eyes. **_I would have dropped you between—perhaps on—your brothers, for they are but a league away. I did not, however, wish to scare them to death._**

Mischief touched Estel's silver eyes. 'Mayhap we can do something similar, my Ladies, if you would be agreeable…'

The two Valar's mischievous smiles urged him ahead as he told them of his plan.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(A League Away)

This had become tradition, walking along the beach at sunrise as a family—or, at least, as much of a family as they could be. No one knew how much time had passed since the news had arrived, and no one really cared. What mattered was that Estel—Aragorn—Strider—was dead.

On this day, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee had joined Gandalf and the Peredhil family on their daily walk, and perhaps it was not coincidence that they did so. But right now, none there seemed to suspect anything amiss.

At one point, the two twins fell back several paces from the rest of the group, lingering to look out across the sea. 'How long do you suppose 'twill be until Legolas arrives?' Elrohir asked his twin softly.

Elladan shook his head. 'I know not, Elrohir, but I do wonder whether he will be whole when he does. Hard as this is for us, for him, I am sure, 'tis much worse. He has been with Estel far longer than we have.'

'You never truly know what 'tis like to love a mortal until you lose them,' Elrohir murmured.

'That is so,' the older twin agreed.

They were silent a long moment, eyes in the past and across the sea…until a firm yank on Elladan's cloak sent him toppling backwards into the sand with a half-stifled yell of utter startlement.

Elrohir whipped around at the cry, hand going for a sword that was not there, before he saw the predicament his twin had landed himself in. He raised an amused eyebrow. 'Generally, El,' the younger twin remarked dryly, 'one requires a pull or a shove to end up on the ground when one is standing.' He crouched beside his twin, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth but going no further. 'Are you all right?'

Elladan scowled half-heartedly at the other Noldor Elf. 'Fine,' he growled.

Musical laughter sounded somewhere behind them, causing the two to snap their heads up in surprise and glance around.

No one was there.

The twins simultaneously frowned. More musical laughter.

Suddenly, what felt like a hand was placed firmly in the middle of Elrohir's back, and with a light push, he was sent sprawling forward (rather ungracefully) into his brother's arms.

'Now that was not very nice,' a melodious female voice spoke up warmly, in mock-reproach. More musical laughter accompanied this statement.

'Who goes there?' Elladan demanded. 'Show yourselves!'

'I would not speak that way were I you,' Gandalf the White chided mildly, startling the twins even more. When had he returned?

They craned their necks to squint up at him in the early morning sunlight where he leaned on his staff, enigmatic smile on his lips as he gazed straight at something over their heads and behind them.

'I sense only good natured mischief afoot,' he finished.

**_Oh, fine, spoilsport,_** a voice two shocked Peredhil twins recognized as Estë, one of the female Valar, spoke up.

**_You always _were_ too perceptive for your own good,_** a second warm voice added, which two even _more_ shocked twins recognized as Varda.

A veil seemed to be drawn back, and two radiant female Valar appeared, grinning at the dumbfounded Peredhil twins.

For several long moments, both sets of siblings merely gazed at each other, the twins in astonishment, the Valar in affectionate mirth.

Finally, Elrohir broke the silence by laughing out loud. 'I suppose we deserved that,' he observed, voice brimming with his own mirth. He helped his twin to his feet, gaining his own at the same time, and bowed. 'Well done, Gracious Ladies.'

Varda and Estë started laughing again. **_'Twas not us, child,_** Estë advised warmly. **_We only helped._**

Two completely bewildered Noldor Elves blinked at them. 'But who else could it have possibly been?' Elrohir wanted to know.

The Ladies smiled softly, and Varda turned to her side, beginning to pull back her cloak. **_'Tis time, young one,_** she murmured.

As the twins watched, a form shimmered into focus. So familiar, it was haunting…

Two identical cries rent the quiet morning air:

'_ESTEL_!'

'Quel amrun, muindyr nin (Good morning, my brothers),' Estel replied softly. He held his hands out to his brothers whose faces clearly displayed their disbelieving agony. 'I am home.'

When still they did not move, tears prickled at the corners of Estel's eyes. Varda had said they had taken his death hard, and it was precisely this reason why guilt always seemed to jolt him at the most inopportune moments whenever he had spent time with his family or Legolas. He had always been careful to hide it, but it was never easy, and made this situation no better now.

Fortunately, Estë saved both sides unneeded pain by coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with her sister and gently nudging the Man forward in the process. **_Touch them, Estel,_** she whispered. **_Then they will know._**

Estel swallowed hard and nodded, blinking back tears as he cautiously moved forward. Hands trembling slightly, he raised them to his brothers' faces, resting each on one twin's cheek, as if saying, _This is me. I am real, and I am home._

It seemed not to work at first, for both twins remained frozen. But after a long, agonized moment, a change came over their faces.

Slowly, heartache and grief drained away. Slowly, their faces (which had gone white) resumed quite their normal color. Abruptly, two brilliant grins completely split their countenances.

'_ESTEL_!' came the simultaneous cry again, this one infinitely more happy than the first.

Before he was quite aware of what was happening, two ecstatic Peredhil twins knocked the young Man clean to the ground. He gave a hearty, out loud laugh, trying to hug them both at the same time. 'Nice to see you, too!'

'Estel! You have no idea how much we've missed you--!'

'We heard…We didn't think…!'

'Ada thought…but then you didn't come and—oh, Valar, Ada!'

This last cry was Elrohir's and he quickly disentangled himself from his two brothers, turning on heel and sprinting in the direction he had last seen their father, mother, and the Hobbits walk in. Fierce joy blazed in his eyes and translated into his voice as he called exuberantly, 'Ada! _Ada_! You must come see! Ada! Nana!' and rushed off to find their parents.

While the younger twin searched, and the older twin peppered Estel with literally dozens of questions, Gandalf gained the two Valar's sides. **_I cannot say I am surprised,_** the Istari murmured, **_but I do wonder…what allowed this to come about?_**

Estë and Varda smiled at him. **_Know you so little of the ways of the heart, young one?_** Varda asked warmly.

**_I cannot say I ever quite mastered it,_** Gandalf returned dryly.

Varda turned her smile to Estel and his older brother as Estë spoke, **_His ties to the Quendi are too great to deny him this. While being raised by Elrond Half-Elven, he may as well have been an Elf. And 'tis obvious to anyone that the Peredhil family and the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen would not fully recover were he to be lost forever within Mandos's Halls. He is a remarkable Atani—the Valar all know this, and we have spoken for him. He is now counted among the Firstborn. Indeed, he was already halfway there._**

The two looked up from their conversation to find Estel and Elladan watching them, both having regained their feet. It was clear that they had heard at least the end of the conversation, and the expression on Elladan's face was one of pure gratitude, with Estel's quite nearly matching it as the Human whispered, 'Hannon lle.'

The depth of their gratitude could be expressed in nothing more than that.

'**_Tis well, young one,_ **Varda soothed.

Estë actually came forward and hugged him. **_You are blessed, child. So very blessed. Great things were put in motion for you, and great things you have accomplished. You have won the hearts of many, and 'tis their ties that keep you here. Enjoy it, child. For it shall never be taken away. We _will_ meet again._**

Then, like the wind, they vanished.

A few tears slid down Estel's cheeks as he watched them go, only to be caught by deft fingers as Gandalf joined them. 'See here now,' he advised the young Man gruffly, 'there shall be no more tears shed.'

Estel gave him a wavering smile. 'Gandalf.' Surprising the White Wizard, he reached out and caught him in a tight hug.

Feeling strangely choked up, the Istari gave the young Dúnadan a gentle pat on the back before a shout from further up the beach snagged all three's attention.

Stepping away from his old friend, Estel looked in that direction to find five figures running towards them. Elrohir was in the lead, followed closely by two small forms almost as familiar as the tall one right behind them. The tall figure that stopped dead as his Elven eyes caught sight of the Man. A willowy, incredibly fair and bizarrely familiar figure slowed her own gait to gently take the tall one's arm and tug him in the direction of the Human.

But Estel had only a moment to spare for them as Elrohir and the two Hobbits came up to he, Elladan, and Gandalf.

"_Strider_!" came the joyful shout as Frodo and Sam barreled past the two twins and straight at him.

A delighted smile lit up Estel's face as he knelt, arms outstretched, to accept their exuberant hugs. Small, strong arms wound around his neck as he laughed and buried his face between their shoulders. "Frodo! Sam!"

A moment later, a slim hand rested itself hesitantly on top of his head, as if its owner was afraid he might disappear.

'Estel?' came the uncertain whisper in a deep, well loved voice.

Estel released the two Hobbits and quickly stood up, tears tracking down his cheeks in spite of Gandalf's admonition, turning and wrapping his own arms tightly around the speaker's neck.

He felt the Half-Elf's arms wind tightly around his shoulders as his Elven father fully realized the truth of his presence and gave a thick cry, 'Estel nin! Ion nin!'

'Ada,' he choked, burying his wet face in the Peredhil's shoulder and smiling widely. 'I'm home.'

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Some Time Later)

As his family moved ahead on the beach, Estel hung back, gazing out across the sea to the land he had left behind. Somewhere out there, he knew Legolas—and likely Gimli with him—was sailing towards these shores, following the Straight Way.

'_Coramin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees you again)…'_

'Legolas,' he murmured sadly, hugging himself, sorrow reflected in his eyes while he stood in a place where sorrow did not exist.

It was painful to recall those words, whispered tearfully by his dearest friend on the eve of his death as the prince lay curled around him on his deathbed—all the more heartbreaking because (at that time) both had expected not to see each other until the ending of the world.

'Hurry home, dear one,' he whispered, the sea breeze catching his words and flinging them out across the sea. 'I will be waiting.'

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Ada** (Papa)

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

**Atani** (Secondborn)

**Quendi** (Firstborn)

**Eryn Lasgalen** (Forest of the Green Leaves)

**Peredhil** (Half-Elf)

**Nana** (Mama)

**Estel Elrondion** (Estel, son of Elrond)

**Hîr nin** (My Lord)

**Estel nin** (My Estel)

**Ion nin **(My son)

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


	4. Wilting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Hi, again ::grins! Well, my projects are all nearly done, so I'm indulging myself at the moment (even though I probably should not). I hope you like this newest post, because I probably will not be posting again until after _all_ the chapters are finished. Please enjoy!

**Reviewers:** All _23_ of you, thank you! Reviews are always appreciated.

**Arwen:** ::winces:: I suppose this had to come up at some point. I have absolutely nothing against her, and by the logic I use within my story, she would indeed have as much right to Valinor as Estel. Unfortunately, she is not in this story—nor in any of the flashbacks I feature.

**Aragorn and Legolas:** I am not going to classify their relationship as one thing or another. I will allow you to interpret it whichever way you wish. However, I will say this: they have known—and loved—each other for over two-hundred and five years at this point. Their relationship is very strong and very deep, and they are closer than brothers. Based on what I have told you, you decide how you want to picture it ::winks::.

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter III: Wilting

(The Next Evening, Ship Bound for Valinor)

Legolas was again ready to talk, and did so as Gimli smoked his pipe, the fire between them: "Estel was always a sweet child, and sometimes too serious for his own good. But the night he returned from the foray with his brothers, I was not yet aware of that, though I had seen glimpses of it. I expected him to bring back a particularly smooth pebble or a branch of berries, maybe even a flower." The prince looked away, eyes bright with remembered joy, and yet darkened still by present pain. "He did, he brought me back a flower. But not just any flower…_sídh híril o lóth_, a rare flower that bloomed perhaps once every three centuries."

"_Sídh híril o lóth_?" Gimli repeated, puzzled, stumbling over the pronunciation slightly.

Legolas's voice softened, eyes once again in the past, "_Sídh híril o lóth_, the Lady of Peace flower…"

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Flashback, Two Hundred Five Years—TA 2936; That Same Night)

_Legolas had bathed and changed into his more formal tunic after taking his leave of Lord Elrond. He had then taken his meal upstairs in his guestroom, fully intending to join the other Elves in the Hall of Fire later that evening._

_He had instead fallen asleep in the large, comfortable armchair near the fireplace in his bedroom._

_Several hours later he had woken to find it nearly twilight outside._

_He blinked sleepily in the fading light, able to faintly hear the sound of singing in the Hall of Fire below. Tempted to simply fall back asleep, Legolas made a half-hearted attempt to get up…which quickly became decisive when he heard a young voice outside:_

'_Do you think the prince is still awake?' Estel was asking his brothers eagerly._

'_If he isn't, you must be patient and wait 'til tomorrow,' Elladan reminded him with a hint of sternness._

_The young Human subsided a bit. 'I know, and I will, 'Dan. I promise.'_

_Legolas could just imagine Elladan shaking his head. 'Good. Here, why don't you give Elrohir that…'_

_The prince smiled faintly at the unseen conversation and headed for the door to his guest room. He had told Estel he would be up, and no matter how tired he was, he knew he did not want to disappoint the young Dúnadan._

_Making his way quickly and quietly through the halls, he had just gone down the main staircase and into the large foyer in front of the Hall of Fire when the front doors burst open to admit one ecstatic Human child._

'_Lirimaer, Lirimaer! You're awake!' the highly pleased five-year-old cried, running forward and embracing the Silvan Elf before Legolas even had time to turn around fully._

_He froze a moment in complete shock. /By the Valar…**Lirimaer**?/ he thought incredulously. _

_But Estel did not seem to notice his amazement, peppering the slightly overwhelmed prince with a detailed (if somewhat convoluted) account of exactly what had happened on this 'foray' with his brothers._

_As the boy chattered on, still hanging onto Legolas's waist, the Silvan Elf finally found it in him to move, crouching down to return the child's hug. Estel beamed at him…and kept talking, moving his arms to hang onto Legolas's neck. Legolas, taking this as an indication that Estel wanted to be held, straightened into a standing position, still holding the young Dúnadan, as the child's narrative wound down, '…And then 'Ro tripped and fell down into the cave. Well, it wasn't really a cave—it was too small—but it was a hole in the mountains. And when we stood up, all around us we saw these flowers and they were **glowing** almost! It was so pretty!'_

'_Glowing flowers, young edan?' Legolas repeated in bemusement._

'_Close enough, anyway,' Elrohir's voice came from the doorway. He looked appropriately sheepish. 'Estel, did you have to go and tell him **everything**?'_

_The child giggled. 'Of course!'_

'_Elbereth,' the embarrassed twin groaned._

_Elladan joined him in the doorway. Estel's ears did not catch their whispered conversation, but Legolas's did. 'At least he's happy. Look at him, he's practically glowing. Like those flowers you became so intimately acquainted with.' The last part was mirthful._

_Elrohir scowled and bopped his brother upside the head, before turning back towards Legolas and Estel, smiling softly when he noticed the prince intently watching them. 'You are right, though, El. 'Twas a good day for him, and I think we have Legolas here to thank for that.'_

_The Wood-Elf gave him a frankly puzzled look just as Estel tugged lightly on one of his braids._

_He turned to the boy. 'Hmm? Aye, penneth?'_

_Estel made a face, but grinned. 'You weren't listening. I said I found your present. 'Ro has it.'_

_Smiling, Elrohir gingerly held out a small pack as the two twins came to join them. 'Estel insisted, I'm afraid, Legolas. Elladan and I don't even know what it is, exactly.'_

_Balancing Estel on his hip, Legolas warily stretched out a hand to take it. Well, it wasn't moving so he **supposed** that was a good sign…_

_Elladan snickered softly at the prince's caution. 'Careful, Legolas, it might bite you.'_

''_Dan!' Estel cried indignantly. 'Don't tease!'_

_The older twin laughed again. 'Sorry, Estel.'_

_The child pouted at him, but Elladan simply ruffled his hair fondly._

_Assured that nothing **living** would jump out at him, the Silvan Elf finally worked open the draw string. As the small bag fell open on his palm, Legolas inhaled sharply._

_Tenderly, the prince ran his fingertips over the delicate white petals which indeed looked like they were glowing, though it was the pure white coloring only that made them seem so. He snapped his head up, tearing eyes locked on Estel's._

_The tiny Dúnadan smiled, and to Legolas—at that moment—it was the most beautiful smile in the world. 'You like it,' Estel whispered happily._

'_I like it,' the prince choked. Overwhelmed, he buried his swiftly dampening face against the child's small shoulder, 'Oh, tithen pen, I **love** it.'_

_A slightly perplexed set of twins smiled at the two. 'What is it, Legolas?' Elrohir asked, intrigued. ''Tis one of the flowers we found, but…'_

_Legolas gave a half laugh, half gasp. 'Sídh híril o lóth. "Lady of Peace" flower. It blooms but once every three hundred years, and used to bloom in Greenwood before…before…' His voice failed him. But the twins knew what he meant._

_Smiling softly, Elladan remarked, 'See? I told you he was very good at giving gifts.'_

_Legolas gave a strangled chuckle, finally letting down Estel after giving him a tight squeeze. He knelt, cradling the child's gift gingerly in his palm, and gently gripped the young Dúnadan's shoulder with his free hand. 'Hannon lle, Estel,' the prince advised him, voice wavering. 'Amin harmuva onalle e' coramin (I shall treasure your gift in my heart).'_

_Estel merely smiled. 'I'm glad you like it so much,' he murmured._

_The Silvan Elf's smile continued to tremble as several more tears slipped down his cheeks._

'_Feel up to seeing Ada with us?' Elrohir asked with a small grin._

_Legolas nodded, climbing to his feet, after lightly brushing the backs of his fingers against Estel's smooth cheek._

_The child beamed at him, throwing his short arms around the archer's waist in a final, quick hug, before grabbing Elrohir's hand and eagerly dragging the younger twin down the hall towards Lord Elrond's study. 'Did you bring it?' the child was asking excitedly. 'You brought it, right?'_

_Elrohir chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled along. 'Aye, Estel, I brought it.' He gently patted a second pouch attached to his belt. 'Don't worry, Ada **will** get his present.'_

'_Good!'_

_Elladan and the prince followed behind them at a much calmer pace. Shakily, Legolas brushed away his tears with one slim hand. The other still cradled the flower delicately in his palm._

_Elladan gave him a mixed look of worry and amusement. 'Are you all right? I forgot to warn you that Estel's gifts tend to make a rather large emotional impact.'_

_Legolas gave a thick laugh, rubbing away the last of his tears. 'Fine,' he managed, clearing his throat. 'He is very sweet.'_

_Elladan smiled—a trifle sadly. 'He is,' the Noldor Elf affirmed, 'and we love him for it. But that sweetness cannot hide the pain.'_

_The Silvan Elf glanced sharply at him. 'Your adar told me who he is, and we received news of Arathorn's death in Mirkwood. He still remembers?'_

_Elladan shut his eyes tightly. 'Considering I have had to wake him from nightmares at least once a month…aye, I would say he remembers. If you come to my room later tonight, El and I will explain a bit more. You cannot tell him who he really is, Legolas. Ada wants him to have at least **something** of a normal childhood.'_

_Legolas frowned uncomfortably. He saw where Lord Elrond was coming from, he really did, but...'I cannot say I really agree with it, Elladan, but I will not tell him, if only for his sake.'_

_Elladan blew out a relieved breath. 'Hannon lle.'_

_The prince suddenly smirked playfully. 'Normal childhood, you say?' He made a big show of examining Elladan, then examining himself, and finally, examining the mosaic inlaid corridors. 'If this is considered 'normal,' I should hate to see what extraordinary is.'_

_The Noldor Elf laughed. 'Yes, well, if I recall correctly, Ada said something similar—only, his was more of 'With you and your brother, life is **never** normal.''_

_Legolas grinned. 'Well, I can't deny that…**ow**!' The last part was exclaimed as Elladan (none too lightly) slapped him upside the head._

_He gave a rueful grin, rubbing the back of it. Of all the twins' habits he had missed, this was **not** among them. Although he could not really complain—that Elladan acted like this, proved just how much they **had** healed._

_Exactly how much, he was about to find out._

_They had reached Lord Elrond's study by now, and were greeted by a misty-eyed Elrohir._

_When Elladan caught sight of his twin's expression, he took several quick steps forward and placed a hand on the younger twin's shoulder. ''Ro?' he murmured in concern._

_Elrohir shook his head, smiling and looking remarkably similar to Legolas a few minutes prior as several tears wended their way down his cheeks. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Elladan and buried his face against the older twin's neck. 'He gave Ada Nana's favorite flower, Elladan,' Elrohir choked._

_Elladan shut his eyes again with a wide smile, a few of his own tears escaping to trail down his cheeks. And when Legolas, standing quietly off to the side, looked into Elrond's study, he found the twins' father hugging Estel for all the young child was worth._

_On the Half-Elven Lord's desk sat a single sprig of niphredil._

(End Flashback)

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Present Time, Ship Bound for Valinor)

Legolas laughed faintly. "Ai, I fear from that moment on, that Human child had an irrefutable claim on my heart."

In the moonlight and starlight, Gimli noticed that the fair being's face was wracked with indescribable pain. He could practically feel the ache radiating out from his friend, and not for the first time, wondered if he should have kept silent.

He had stopped smoking somewhere halfway into the prince's tale on this evening, so caught up was he in the memories and emotions the Elf brought forth. Now he knocked his pipe out and stowed it away in a pouch on his belt. For a moment, he just sat there, watching the archer across the fire as he gazed unseeingly out into the night, trying to imagine what it must be like to be immortal and watch your mortal friends die one by one over the long years you had lived. And failed.

"If the child Estel was that precious," Gimli finally grumbled. "How could Lord Elrond and his twin sons find it in them to leave?"

Legolas shook his head, face worn and eyes weary as he turned to his Dwarven friend. "I know not, Gimli. 'Twas not easy, of that much I am certain for I was there. That strength, I hoped never to know. For me, the call of Estel's heart has been stronger always than the sea. And now that that call has been silenced…" He choked bitterly on the rest of his words, "I leave."

Standing quickly, the Elf moved away from the fire and went to stand at the rail of the ship in the shadows of the night.

In the quiet that followed, Gimli put out the on-deck fire and cleared the deck itself for the evening. As he headed towards the hatch, he glanced back at Legolas where the lithe archer's form suddenly seemed terribly small against the backdrop of the star-studded sky. But perhaps 'twas only because he had folded his arms on the rail and hidden his face.

Whatever it was, it made Gimli say softly, "Don't sit up too late, laddie."

Legolas nodded his head into his arms, but otherwise made no response.

Shaking his head sadly, Gimli clumped his way down the ladder to try and get some sleep.

Legolas remained topside, late into the night. A strong, warm, Western breeze began to blow lightly somewhere around midnight, dancing around him in almost a caress. To the keen Elven ears was born a nearly inaudible message, spoken so faintly and in so dear and familiar a voice that he was quite sure he was imagining it: _'Hurry home, dear one…I will be waiting.'_

He pushed himself back—almost violently—from the rail with a sharp cry, glancing around wildly. Desperately hoping, yet knowing…knowing…

No one was there.

The pall that settled then over his fragile Elven heart was nearly suffocating. There would be no recovering from this, not unless by some miracle of the Valar his heart should become whole again.

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Nana** (Mama)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

**Adar** (Father)

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Tithen pen** (little one)

**Penneth** (young one)

**Edan** (human)

**Lirimaer** (lovely singer; in the context of my story, used also to represent "Angel")

**--(Please note, these are a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience—SS)**


	5. Cursed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I know I said I would wait 'til I have the entire story finished, but as I am currently nearing the end of it (only about two chapters more to go), I figured I would post this one, just to further it along. I hope you enjoy!

**Reviewers:** All _34_ of you, thank you!

**Elvish:** I do know that I have a few words in Sindarin that do not have quite the correct definition—but because this story is where it is now, I will keep them as they are. It fits better in the overall scheme of things, frankly, but thanks for the heads up!

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

**/Personal Speech/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter IV: Cursed

(The Next Morning, Roof of the Peredhil Home in Valinor)

The sun dawned much as it had every morning on Arda. But here…it looked so like the legendary lamp all the tales he had grown up hearing told of that Estel could not help but stand in awe of it.

And stand he did, on the roof of his family's home here in Valinor.

It was smaller than Imladris, no larger than the Last Homely House. Unfamiliar as it was, there was within it all the beloved little relics of his childhood, so it was not hard to feel comfortable or comfort_ed_…

'_At least now you may speak freely and ask freely of your parents, mellon-nin. Perhaps you may remember how frustrated with me you became, when answer your questions about your Human father I could not. I know I certainly do.'_

''_Tis cold comfort indeed…when I no longer even know who I **am**!'_

_A soft weight on his right shoulder as Legolas slowly leaned his head upon it, resting comfortably against his side where he sat, huddled on the roof of the Last Homely House in the cool early morning air. 'What need have you of comfort? What need have you to know? I know your heart, is that not comfort enough?'_

The weight on Estel's right shoulder became real, and as he slowly came out of the memory, he glanced to the side, half-expecting the familiar blond head to be resting there and yet, not overly surprised to find it was not. Instead, a small, delicate hand squeezed his shoulder and he tracked a path up to its owner's warmly smiling face.

Lady Celebrían stood behind him, tenderly smiling as she watched him.

Estel was not quite sure how to react to her. He had loved her before he even knew her, that love fostered by the stories the twins and their father had shared as he had grown. _Ammë_ he had called her since he was young enough to first know the word. But now, in the lady's actual presence…

She had welcomed him into her home with little hesitation. Greeted him the same as she had his brothers this morning when they had awoken. But she was quiet most of the meal, observing closely his interactions with Elladan and Elrohir, and with Elrond. She had, though, nearly always been smiling. Which left him in a predicament. He did not know what he could—or should—call her.

Figuring it best to go with formality this time, he began to bow, 'My Lady--'

A light bop on the head from said lady, startled him upright.

'None of that now,' she scolded him good-naturedly. 'Ammë you called me once, and Ammë you shall call me again.'

A genuine grin made its way across Estel's lips. 'Ammë,' he conceded graciously. 'What brings you up here?'

'Pursuit of a wayward son whom his two older brothers are quite convinced went to brood,' she responded warmly.

Estel laughed. 'I thought in Valinor there was no worry.'

Celebrían, much to the young Man's delight, quirked an amused eyebrow. 'Try telling that to your brothers.'

The Dúnadan kept grinning, turning back to observe the view. 'I did so on Arda. It works no better here, I am afraid. They needn't have worried so. I merely came up here to look at the sunrise. 'Tis very beautiful.'

'Yes, 'tis at that,' she agreed quietly, turning to watch with him. She cast a thoughtful glance at the Human son she had never known. 'But brooding you have been, penneth.'

Estel bowed his head and rubbed his eyes, no longer smiling. 'The twins and Ada told you of Legolas, yes?' he finally asked.

'Eryn Lasgalen's young Crown Prince?'

'Aye, him.'

'I received the impression that the two of you were very close,' she offered gently.

'Close?' he gave a wry, pained smile. 'Aye, you could say that…'

(Flashback, One Hundred Twenty Three Years—Helm's Deep, TA 3019)

"**_You've been thought dead, laddie. For over two days. I do not know how you do it, but your arrival has brought back hope to these people. 'Tis your Elven namesake, I am told. There is, however, one within these corridors who I believe 'twould be wise to seek out as soon as you may. He has taken this quite hard, I fear."_**

_But Gimli had been unable to tell him precisely where the Elven prince was. Much as he longed to ease his beloved friend's burden…he needed to get to Théoden first, for the news he bore was not to be taken lightly._

_Impatiently, he tugged at the forearm guards he yet wore, trying to tighten them as he walked with a stride no wounded man should have. He was not watching where he walked, so that quite possibly explained why he nearly ran into the fair being who stood directly in his path._

_Startled, he jumped back and quickly looked up._

_Beloved, familiar midnight eyes blazed with such light and life that he found himself caught in their depths. And he, who had loved and known this Elf since he had been small, was able to read there the heart-sickening pain of grief the archer had endured. Was able to see—and imagine—the dark nights of despair the prince had suffered, holding what to the Elven heart surely must have been a death vigil. And though those shadows were fast receding, in their stead grew, expanding and festering, fear. Such chilling, bone-aching fear. But that, too, was soon gone, shoved ruthlessly away into the very recesses of the Silvan Elf's midnight orbs._

'_Lle ab dollen,' came the dry response, in a voice dripping with mirth._

_He was sure his incredulity must have shown on his face. Two nights he was missing. Two nights he was **certain** had been torture for his dearest friend. And **this** was how the Wood-Elf responded?_

_Yelling, he would have understood. Anger, he would have accepted. Indeed, even blame._

_But mirth? Teasing?_

"_You look terrible," came the impish remark in Westron._

_And finally, he understood. The teasing—it was from long ago, in a situation eerily similar to this one. Only then, their roles had been reversed, and 'twas he who had had to endure the agony of waiting, of waiting and not knowing, of fearing and believing this golden one to be…to be…_

_So he laughed. He had to. Allowing his own mirth to join with the other's and cast off the shadow both memories shed. "Be glad 'tis so, dear one," he teased warmly, catching several free-flying golden strands and tucking them safely away behind one pointed ear. "Else I shall have a very hard time explaining to King Théoden how it is I am alive."_

_His fingers brushed against Legolas's cheek, and in that moment, all pretense of amusement fled._

"_Aragorn." It was but a whimper, pained and small, and within the next moment, he found all the air driven out of his lungs as the prince bodily threw himself into his arms, clinging tightly and clearly without any intention of letting go._

_He was dimly startled to find tears wetting his neck. His friend was trembling._

_Later he would remember this, holding the shaking archer as the Elf cried, and would remember it long into the night—after his report to the king, after his argument with the prince in the Keep and the discussion with Háma's son—as he searched for his life-long Elven companion among the Men of Helm's Deep while they prepared for war with Isengard's host. He would remember it, and cherish it, because those tears were testament to an Elven heart that, somehow, inexplicably, had become his._

"**_You scared him, laddie, more than you will ever know, or he will ever tell you."_**

(End Flashback)

'He gave up _everything_ for me, Ammë,' Estel finished painfully.

Celebrían stirred contemplatively in her place, where the two of them now sat on the roof. 'How so, Estel?' she asked softly.

'Elves do not sacrifice lightly,' the Human advised her miserably. 'Twas something he had never voiced, and had hidden deep inside, not revealing even to Legolas this long-stifled wound. 'They are immortal, most blessed of all Ilúvatar's creations. Why should they give something that was never mine to have?'

'You speak in riddles, penneth,' she responded softly. 'And how know you 'tis a blessing to be an Elf and be immortal?'

'Perhaps I spoke wrongly,' Estel choked, 'perhaps 'tis not so much a blessing as a curse, to be seated with a heart that breaks under the blow of grief or that drowns in the throes of darkness. Perhaps 'tis a curse to be possessed of a bright soul that fades like a star on the morn or shatters like a gem when a Death Knell is rung. I know not, only that such a curse befalls the Fair Folk when one of their number comes to love a mortal.' He dropped his face against his clenched fists; knuckles pressed tightly against his eyes, and he moaned lowly, 'By the Valar, why did he have to choose _me_?'

For perhaps the first time in her long life, Lady Celebrían did not know what to say. Perhaps her husband or the twins might have, but she loathed the thought of leaving her Human son when he was like this.

So she did the only thing she could think of. Moving close to the young Man, she put her arm around his shoulders and wordlessly encouraged the Dúnadan to rest his head against her.

Estel did so. 'Ammë,' he wept heavily, shoulders heaving, 'he gave up the call of the _sea_!'

Now, Celebrían was by no means unwise in the ways of her Woodland kinsmen. She knew the call of the sea was latent in all Elves and that for some reason, that call was strongest in the Sindar—of which Legolas, though called Silvan, was part. She therefore also knew what it meant to give it up.

Clearly, so did Estel.

Sighing quietly, Celebrían started slowly rocking them as the young Man cried his heart out on her shoulder. 'Shh, ion-nin. Valinor is not meant for tears.'

'These are but a shadow of those he has cried over me,' Estel choked out bitterly.

The lady shook her head sadly. 'Oh, Estel,' she murmured, 'I am sure he knew what he was doing. And I am sure, too, that he has never once regretted it. If your adar and brothers can regret coming here, and leaving you behind, then certainly the prince cannot regret _not_ coming.'

There was a strangled sob, and tear-bright silver eyes looked up quickly into compassionate blue ones. 'Ammë?' he managed thickly.

She smiled faintly. 'When he arrived on these shores, Elrond very nearly turned the ship around again. But for the other Ringbearers and me, he may well have.'

They were silent a few moments. Then finally, Estel whispered, 'Ammë? I am glad he did not. Else I would not be here.'

'Perhaps so, hen,' she agreed quietly. 'Ar' coramin lindua ele lle (And my heart sings to see you). You have been sorely missed.'

A trembling smile was her answer, and Estel burying his face once more against her shoulder. 'Hannon lle.'

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Mellon-nin** (My friend)

**Ammë** (Quenya; Mother)

**Penneth** (Young one)

**Eryn Lasgalen** (Forest of the Green Leaves)

**Lle ab dollen** (You are late)

**Ion-nin** (My son)

**Hen** (Child)

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


	6. Requiring a Reason

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** ::sheepish smile:: All right, I just realized that this may take a few more chapters than I originally thought to complete. It _is_ winding down, and a resolution _will_ be found, but well…these next few chapters may surprise you. I hope you enjoy it!

**Reviewers:** All _39_ of you, thank you!

**Reunion:** I promise, it _is_ coming, but both Legolas and Aragorn have to work through a few things before they may see each other again. Whether they are successful or not is up to _you_ to decide…::winks::

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter V: Requiring a Reason

(Several Hours Later; Peredhil Home in Valinor)

They were just sitting down at the table for the noon meal when a solid knock came at the door.

The two twins suddenly gave identically wide and wicked grins. 'Estel…tithen muindor, go answer the door,' Elladan advised warmly.

Estel had had enough experiences with his Elven brothers' antics to be appropriately wary. 'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' the younger twin spoke up blithely. He paused, laying a finger thoughtfully against his chin. 'Oh! But an envoy from Thranduil is due to arrive soon…' He trailed off suggestively.

That was all it took. 'Envoy from Thranduil?!' Estel demanded, delight blazing in his eyes as he leapt to his feet. Without waiting for a response, he turned and sprinted out of the dining room.

'That was unwise, my sons,' Elrond stated dryly.

'Oh, but, Ada!' Elrohir protested good-naturedly. 'We are doing them a favor.'

'Perhaps, but I would rather they did not die of shock,' the Half-Elven Lord remarked wryly.

'And if Estel thinks 'tis perhaps Legolas, and then finds it is not?' Celebrían put in mildly.

The twins instantly sobered. However, before they could respond, a tousled dark head poked itself back into the dining room. 'Aren't you coming?' Estel asked impatiently of his Elven family.

Grins quickly flew up onto the twins' faces. 'We're coming, we're coming!' Elladan laughed—though neither of their parents could tell how much of it was affected.

'Well, get moving, you lazy Eldar!' the Human shot back with a grin, pulling his head out.

The laughter this time was assuredly _not_ affected, and shared between the twins.

''Tis good to have him home,' Elrohir murmured as he and his family made their way out of the dining room.

'Aye, 'tis,' Elladan agreed softly, smiling at the mock-scowl Estel shot them that did nothing to belay the dancing of his silver eyes. The Dúnadan turned and practically ran ahead of them as they made their way down the hallway. The older twin glanced at their mother. 'You mentioned Legolas, Nana. Is that what he was brooding about this morning?' Elladan asked quietly.

Celebrían gazed sadly after her Human son. 'Is that not clear? He told me but one event from their friendship, and already I know he shan't be fully at peace 'til Legolas joins us.'

'Aye,' Elrond agreed. 'Their friendship was—is—very strong. You know this, my sons.'

They sighed. 'Would it make any difference if we told you that the last Grey Ship has been spotted just within sight of Tol Eressëa?' Elrohir spoke up softly.

Their parents straightened. 'Aye, indeed?' Elrond asked. 'This _is_ good news!'

'Do not celebrate just yet, Ada,' Elladan advised darkly. 'We know not whether good tidings it bears. If Legolas is indeed on that ship, he knows naught of Estel's return.'

'Then may Eru speed it on its way,' Celebrían murmured swiftly. /For two hearts bound as one should never be severed,/ she thought privately.

A few minutes later, they ducked into the foyer just in time to see Estel hurriedly unbolt the door and eagerly dart outside onto the steps. There was a sudden commotion:

'What the--?' Celethoron huffed.

'By the Valar who--!' Gilaith started to exclaim.

'Goodness, I did not know we were _that_ well missed!' Aries managed to remark amusedly.

And then, amidst it all, a highly affronted Thranduil exclaiming, 'Elrondion! I would thank you very kindly not to…to…' But he ended up stuttering when both twins appeared on the top step, grinning widely at their now gaping friends with their parents right behind them.

Immediately, all eyes went to the third dark-haired being who was currently hanging tightly onto Thranduil's middle, face buried in the former Elvenking's chest.

Deep, familiar, baritone laughter welled up from the figure as a tousled dark head pulled back and dancing silver eyes looked up to warmly regard the speechless Eldar. 'My apologies, hîr-nin,' he chuckled quietly.

Very hesitantly, the former king of Eryn Lasgalen and, more crucially, Legolas's father, brushed his hand against the young Man's cheek. 'Aragorn?' he at last dared to breathe.

A grin split the Dúnadan's face. 'Aye, that would be me. But Aragorn is a name I no longer need claim. I am Estel. That is enough.' /For me, 'tis _more_ than enough,/ he thought happily.

'Aragorn!' Thranduil exclaimed in sudden, pleased recognition, tightly embracing the mortal best friend of his as-yet-missing son.

The once-Ranger kept smiling brilliantly even as the Sindar released him and went on to greet Elrond and Celebrían. The two Elven lords exchanged a heartfelt hug. 'I am so glad for you, mellon-iaur,' Thranduil whispered to the Peredhil.

The other Silvan Elves behind them—all three Legolas's cousins, and therefore, well-acquainted with and very fond of this particular Atani—erupted in a flurry of overjoyed exclamations:

'Surely it cannot be!' this from a widely grinning Gilaith.

'Ai, Estel! Is there nothing ordinary about you?' Celethoron laughed heartily as both he and his twin brother—Gilaith—converged on the Human, hugging him between them and almost lifting him clear off his feet.

Estel just grinned fiercely, and squeezed both Silvan twins back with all the strength he could muster.

Eventually, after hugging him well and thoroughly, Celethoron and Gilaith set him properly back on his feet. Still laughing and exclaiming, they each gripped a shoulder before going on to greet Elladan and Elrohir, giving each of their counterparts an equally exuberant hug, and together turned to watch the final greeting—between Aries and Estel.

This was much more serious than the other two greetings. Aries had loved—and lost—two mortal friends during his time on Middle-Earth. He had been completely certain it was three…until Estel had greeted them at the door of the Peredhil home here, in the Undying Lands, where no mortal Man had ever set foot. It was therefore perfectly understandable that for several long seconds he could do nothing except stare, apprehension and uncertainty written all over his face.

Estel himself sobered, smile mellowing and eyes taking on a tender gleam. Of Legolas's three cousins, he was closest to Aries. The only Woodland Elf he was closer to was Legolas himself. He would have said that the older archer was like another older brother, but in fact, that was not exactly accurate. He would have then said that the Silvan Elf was like another father, but that was not accurate, either. Eventually, he had come to the conclusion that the relationship he had with Aries carried within it a little bit of both.

Reaching out, he gently touched the Wood Elf's cheek. As it had with the Peredhil twins yesterday, that touch seemed to register something in the Elven head. Before he could so much as open his mouth to assure his older friend of his reality, Aries grabbed him up in a hug that actually _did_ lift him off his feet, the hot tears streaming down the Silvan Elf's cheeks falling to land among the Human's dark tresses. 'Estel,' he choked, voice wavering and hands shaking slightly.

''Tis me,' the young Man murmured as he was set down—though not released. He at last managed to work his arms out and circled them tightly around the still trembling Silvan Elf's shoulders. Aries's blond head fell lightly against his own shoulder. ''Tis truly me, Aries,' he whispered. 'I shan't be taken away again. The Valar promised as much.'

Aries's grip tightened, but he did not need to say anything. Estel already knew.

From where she stood watching their Human son with her husband, Lady Celebrían gave a wistful smile. /Ai, Estel, so many hearts you have won, and yet so little you believe yourself worthy of them./

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Some Hours Later)

Sunset found Estel again retreating to the solitude of the roof. This time, it solely _was_ to brood. Overjoyed as he was to once more see Thranduil and his nephews (for indeed, they were his second family), he had nonetheless hoped to find Legolas among them, ridiculous as he knew that thought was. It was because of his friendship with Legolas that he was close to them at all…

'_My home is your home. My family is your family, and will continue to be so until the ending of the final age. I do not see what is so difficult to understand about that, mellon-nin.'_

'_Legolas, I am **mortal**…!'_

Sighing, Estel came out of the memory, shaking his head. His beloved friend, as stubbornly wonderful as he was, had never ceased to frustrate the Dúnadan by giving of himself so much more than he ought to. The young Man could not understand how the Elves he loved could give their own love so freely in return, especially knowing that the child they had named "Hope" would eventually, one day, have to die.

He had tried to ask that once, when he was much younger. He had asked it of the twins and his Elven father, and he had asked it of Legolas: _'Why do you love me?'_ he had wanted to know.

All four had replied the same thing, _'Oh, Estel. What is there not to love?'_

Their answer had frustrated him, and at that time, he had not known why. Only when he turned sixteen, and had been dragged home half-dead by Legolas, did he finally understand _why_ he had been so frustrated.

'I am beginning to think the twins are correct,' a warm voice spoke up as a blond head poked itself over the edge of the rooftop and interrupted his musings before they could become even darker. 'You _do_ brood entirely too much.'

Estel managed a faint smirk for the Elf's sake as Aries nimbly made his way up onto the roof to sit beside him. 'Which brothers, mine or yours?'

Aries rolled his eyes slightly. 'Does it matter? Honestly, sometimes the only way I can tell the four of them apart is by their hair.'

'I heard that, Aries!' came Celethoron's muffled shout from below, where the two sets of twins were conversing on the balcony.

Aries rolled his eyes again. 'See what I mean?'

That at last won a quiet laugh from the Human.

Aries grinned and stretched out to his full length on the warm roof, arms folded behind his head and gazing up into the orange sky of sunset. The silence stretched between them, until, finally, the archer prompted, 'So…?'

Estel turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. 'So?' he countered.

Aries gave him a wry look. 'You know what I mean, Estel.'

'I assure you I do not,' the Dúnadan replied innocently.

The Silvan Elf merely raised his own eyebrow in response. 'Really now?' he returned dryly. 'Then I suppose my little cousin's absence from these shores is of no consequence?'

Estel went rigid, glancing quickly out towards the sea—but a thin strip of sand and white foam from here.

Aries sighed in fond exasperation, leaning up on his elbows and giving the young Man a penetrating look. 'I knew it. Estel, Legolas _loves_ you. Please tell me you know that.'

The Human's shoulders dropped as he remained gazing out to sea, face clouded. 'I know it,' he whispered in defeat. 'I've known it my entire life.' He at last turned pained cerulean-streaked silver eyes to his fair companion. 'What I have never been able to understand is _why_.'

The Wood-Elf shook his head, sitting all the way up. 'Ai, Estel! Surely he does not need a reason!'

'And why not?' the young Man challenged, voice agonized. 'He is immortal, I am not. He is Elven-kind, I am Edan…or was,' the last part muttered.

'Aye,' Aries retorted stubbornly. 'You are of the Firstborn now. You always were, tithen gwador. Before you went to the Men, before you became a Ranger, Captain, or King, you were Elven. You were our child_ first_, Estel!'

'And yet that child was still mortal,' Estel choked quietly. 'No matter what you say, no matter how much you loved me, I was still mortal.'

Aries muttered a curse in Dwarvish. 'Ai, Elbereth, Estel! Do you truly think it mattered that you were mortal, that you would someday _die_? It made us love you no less—we loved you all the more for it!'

'Aries, the entire reason Legolas is not here now is _because_ of me!'

'I somehow doubt that, Estel. Gimli yet lives, and for a while, so did the Hobbits. You are not the only tie he had to Arda.'

'He could have gone, Aries. He _could_ have crossed over the sea when he first heard the gull's cry at the Pelennor Fields! I would not have kept him there, nor Gimli or the little ones. And I tried, Aries! I _tried_ to convince him to go, but he would not! You remember what he promised me when twenty I turned, and found out my heritage! 'Twas not Gimli or the Hobbits he countered with, Aries! 'Twas that promise! You cannot say that had nothing to do with his refusal of the sea's call!'

Legolas's oldest cousin slowly shook his head again, eyes softening and voice gentling, 'Oh, Estel, you wonderful, infuriating Human. Need I really tell you why?'

The Dúnadan subsided. 'I would know, Aries,' he requested softly.

The Silvan Elf sighed, but a small, affectionate smile touched his lips as he reached up to brush his fingertips against Estel's cheek. 'Very well then. Shall I tell you a story?'

Estel blinked at him in surprise, but inclined his head in silent acquiesce.

'You know this story already, Estel. Or at least parts of it. But I shall tell you it my way…'

**TBC**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Tithen muindor** (Little brother)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Nana** (Mama)

**Elrondion** (Son of Elrond)

**Hîr-nin** (My Lord)

**Eryn Lasgalen** (Forest of the Green Leaves)

**Mellon-iaur** (Old friend)

**Atani** (Secondborn)

**Mellon-nin **(My friend)

**Edan** (Man)

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


	7. Of Loving and Losing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Warning—long and emotional chapter ahead, so be prepared with tissues. This is actually one of the longest (if not _the_ longest) chapters I have ever written in any of my fanfics. So I apologize ahead of time—but please go on ahead and read it, nonetheless. I hope you enjoy!

**Reviewers:** All _42_ of you, thank you!

**Legolas's Cousins:** All three of them are OCs I created several years ago. I use them all in this chapter—Aries especially so—because it gives you a different perspective into Legolas and Estel's friendship. I hope it works well!

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Chapter VI: Of Loving and Losing

(Flashback, One Hundred Seventy-Five Years—Borders of Mirkwood, East Bank of the Anduin, TA 2966)

_Rapidly thudding hoof-beats disturbed the early morning quiet of the Dúnedain encampment, causing a few early risers to give surprised shouts as horse and rider thundered into their midst._

_Of course, only one among their number would have sensed the unrest among the trees, and it was that one Aries sought now as he sharply halted his mount._

"_I must speak with your Chieftain!" he cried urgently to those who had come forward, recognizing this rider as one of the Eldar. "Where is he?"_

_An older Man—one of the few who had ventured forward—now motioned quickly to one of the younger Rangers nearby. "Fetch Aragorn—and hurry!"_

_The young Man nodded, rushing off to comply._

_Meanwhile the older Dúnadan gently held the horse's head still as the animal panted and huffed, snorting heavily from the exertion. Murmuring some soothing words he had learned in the tongue of the Rohirrim, he patted the mare's neck. At last raising his own head and glancing up at the Elf, he noticed the fair being looked almost as exhausted as his mount._

_His eyes widened._

_Aries, tired as he was, noticed. "What is it?" he snapped in annoyance, worry and fatigue causing his patience (and his temper) to wear thin._

_Quickly, the Ranger—relatively old as the Dúnedain went, light brown hair speckled with flecks of grey—schooled his features and gave him a penetrating look. 'Nothing, hîr-nin,' he replied mildly in the archer's own tongue. 'Will you not take some rest?'_

_Aries gave him a blank stare. How did this Man know his status? He was not wearing his circlet…He shook his head. 'Nay, I will not! Cannot!'_

_The Human's eyes narrowed slightly and he opened his mouth, perhaps to ask why, when another Man—this one around twenty years younger—suddenly sprinted out of a far tent, the messenger on his heels._

_Within moments he was halfway across the distance between them, but Aries did not wait for him to complete it. 'Estel!!' he abruptly burst out. 'You must hurry! 'Tis Legolas! He's been wounded!'_

_Estel was close enough to hear and his face paled dramatically. Snapping something at the other Ranger who had followed him, he closed the distance between them in less than half a second. 'How?' he demanded, reverting to Sindarin without a second thought._

'_Yrch,' Aries spat in extreme distaste, 'not a full league from here.'_

_If possible, Estel's face paled even more. '**That** is why the trees were so restless! Why did I not see it--!?'_

_Aries shook his head impatiently. 'Estel, Elrondion that you are, you still are no Wood-Elf—to understand what the trees speak. But we waste time discussing such matters. Come, we must ride!' And he held his hand down to the young Ranger._

_At that moment, a soft voice spoke from beside them, startling both. "I shall set up the medical tent, Aragorn, and await your return," the older Man (who still held the mare's head gently in place) advised._

_Utter gratitude flashed across Estel's face. "Thank you, Halbarad," he murmured, gripping the other Dúnadan's hand. "Will you see three other cots set up, as well?" As Halbarad nodded, he abruptly turned to Aries whose face displayed a (rather childish) scowl, and retorted in Sindarin, 'Nay, mellon-nin. You **will** rest, as will Gilaith and Celethoron. Think you that I do not know the three of you well enough by now to know that you have been up all night tending to Legolas? Even if I must sedate you.'_

'_And if he will not, then I will,' Halbarad suddenly spoke up._

_The two glanced at him in confusion. He merely smiled enigmatically. '**That** I will also tell you on your return.' Bewildering and surprising the Elf even more, he winked at Aries._

'_And **that** means once I sedate you, he will sedate **me**,' Estel grumped good-naturedly, in spite of the fact that the archer was sure his nerves were all standing on end._

_At that moment, the young Ranger Estel had sent off returned. "But of course," Halbarad remarked dryly in Westron. He smiled at Estel. "That, however, is of little matter. Here is Firth. Go, Aragorn. All will be ready."_

_Estel gave a curt nod and grabbed Aries's hand, allowing the Wood-Elf to haul him up behind the archer on his mare. Firth handed up Estel's healing pack as Aries quickly about-faced their mount. A sound slap on the mare's flanks by Halbarad, and she took off._

_The journey to reach his brothers and little cousin was a blur to Aries, and he rather thought it was much the same for Estel. The one constant, the only thing he remembered from those endless hours, were the death grip Estel had on his waist and the fervently murmured prayers from the Human behind him for Legolas's continued survival._

'_Twas nearly noon by the time they arrived at the Elves' makeshift camp. Twin cries of relief went up as Celethoron and Gilaith took note of the rider and who he had with him._

_As Estel jumped to the ground, Aries's twin brothers quickly made room for the Dúnadan near the fire where they had laid Legolas. 'Estel! Thank the Valar you are here…!' Aries heard Celethoron exclaim._

_As swiftly as he could, the older Silvan Elf alighted from his mount and tended to her. Once she was relatively well groomed and watered, contently munching on a cube of sugar and an apple, Aries joined his brothers and the Human by the fire._

'_How is he?' he asked quietly of the young Man._

_Estel shook his head, face pale. 'Not good.' He was packing some medicinal herbs into a dressing and, once finished with that, applied it to Legolas's still freely bleeding side. 'He has lost a great deal of blood and I have not all the herbs with me I need to staunch the bleeding. Gilaith also told me that 'twas a poisoned scimitar tip that impaled him.'_

_Aries swallowed and nodded, glancing down at his little cousin. Tears burned in his eyes. He and his brothers adored Legolas, and the thought of losing him so early to a poisoned wound, when they were not supposed to lose him at **all**…_

_He knew Estel fared little better than they did. If he looked closely at the Human's hands, he could tell they were not nearly as steady as they normally were when they wrapped the bandages._

_/And with good reason,/ he thought, swallowing again._

_Elves were naturally pale, but Legolas, where he lay on the deer skin, was practically **white** at the moment. Almost translucent._

_Impulsively, he squeezed his cousin's limp hand._

_Estel's faintly trembling voice drew Aries out of his dark musings. 'Gilaith, Celethoron, build up the fire, and fill a pot or kettle with water. Make sure to boil it.'_

_Looking sick, the Silvan twins went off to comply._

_Aries, feeling nauseous himself, asked weakly, 'You are using athelas?'_

_Estel's face looked almost as white as Legolas's. 'I have to, Aries.' He tightly tied off the bandages, causing the unconscious Crown Prince to arch and hiss, before his body dropped back onto the deerskin. The Human's tremors worsened and Aries clutched his little cousin's hand. 'He is not responding. That was merely his body's automatic reaction.'_

_Turning to Legolas, the stricken Dúnadan tenderly brushed the sweaty golden strands out of his face. The Man's next words were meant for the younger Silvan Elf alone: 'Oh, mellon-nin, why must it always be you?' he choked out._

_For a few moments, the Ranger—almost compulsively—continued stroking the youngest prince's hair, drawing in several shuddering breaths._

'_Estel...' Aries hedged, reaching out to hesitantly touch the Man's shoulder._

_A treacherous sob made it past the young Dúnadan's lips. 'I'm scared, Aries,' he forced out. 'I've never…ever…done this before. Ada says the hands of the king are the hands of the healer. But…but…'_

_Aries felt a wash of cold. It had been nigh fifteen years now since Estel had been told his true heritage. He, Celethoron, and Gilaith knew little of what had happened when Lord Elrond told his foster son, only that Legolas had been summoned from Mirkwood to Imladris just before hand. The rest of was known only to Legolas and Estel. Elrond perhaps knew some, Elladan and Elrohir somewhat less than their father, and all Legolas would tell his cousins when he returned was that Estel's real name was Aragorn…son of Arathorn. And that he was heir to the empty throne of Gondor._

_It was more who he was the son of, and the fact that Legolas had kept the secret of the babe's survival to himself, that had Aries upset. For Estel—or Aragorn—**had** been a babe when last he saw him with his parents. When last he saw him with Arathorn…_

_Vigorously shaking his head, trying to throw off the ache of memories, Aries came back to himself and the current situation._

_Estel looked absolutely terrified._

'_What must you do?' Aries asked thickly, grip on the Ranger's shoulder tightening, trying to recall if Arathorn had ever had to do anything similar._

'_Call him back to the light,' Estel choked._

_Aries gaped. 'But I've only ever seen Lord Elrond--' He abruptly cut himself off, realizing suddenly that was not true. Remembering that Arathorn had **indeed** once done the same thing. He had been a bit older than Estel when he did it. Estel, in fact, had been a recently birthed babe when it happened, but…_

_A young Ranger—one of the youngest in Arathorn's company at that time—had been severely poisoned by Mogul poison (as Legolas was now). Arathorn had been forced to use athelas, and forced, he remembered, to call the young Man "back to the light."_

_It was no simple task._

_In the end, Arathorn had succeeded in calling back the young Man—but only at great cost to himself. He had been unable to leave his bedroll for at least a day._

_His brothers had been there that day, too, and Legolas, he suddenly recalled. Between the four of them, Gilraen and the babe, and, in fact, the young Ranger Arathorn had saved, they managed to keep Arathorn occupied until he was well enough to move around on his own._

_With a sudden flash of insight, Aries saw how he could help Arathorn's son._

'_Estel, listen to me,' he swiftly commanded, voice a great deal stronger than it had been. His green eyes bore into Estel's own silver ones. 'You **can** do this. You needn't even really try. You are a natural Healer, far more than even your Human father.'_

_Estel stared at him, abandoning his fear in favor of gaping at Aries. 'You knew my Human **father**?'_

_Aries nodded quickly. 'Yes, Estel,' he assented._

_The young Dúnadan before him swallowed thickly. 'And…and did he ever…have to do…something like this?' He gestured at Legolas, still and white where he lay, at Gilaith who was stirring the water in a kettle to a boil, and at Celethoron who was steadily feeding wood to the fire._

_Aries nodded again, firmer. 'Yes, Estel. And he had not nearly the same knowledge as you about herbs and healing.'_

_In spite of everything, Estel managed a wry smile. 'He did not have Lord Elrond as a foster father, either,' the Human reminded him._

'_That is so,' Aries agreed quietly. 'But, Estel, I've **seen** you with your patients. You have the Healer's touch—something which Arathorn, for all his knowledge about treating battle wounds and basic healing, never had. You will be **fine**.' He gave a rakish, half-smile. 'And **Legolas** will be fine. You must believe that.' The Elf took a steadying breath. 'Because **I** believe it.'_

_Estel flushed, and ducked his head. 'Hannon lle,' he murmured sincerely._

_At that moment, Celethoron called softly from the fire. 'Estel, 'tis ready.'_

_Aries managed to prod his half-smile into something more closely resembling a full grin. 'Go ahead, Aragorn,' he encouraged. 'All will be well.'_

_Estel squared his shoulders and set his jaw, raising his head, silver eyes determined as he reached into the pouch at his side. 'All right.'_

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_They returned to the Dúnedain encampment just as the sun began setting. The Silvan twins had shared a horse, leaving Celethoron's gelding for Estel to take. Now, Aries helped the young Man dismount as Gilaith took Legolas from the weary healer's arms and Celethoron handed their horses over to one of the Rangers who had come forward._

_As he had feared, the son of Arathorn was showing the same signs of fatigue as his father had after his own excursion with athelas. But it spoke of how strong Estel's healing gift was that they had not surfaced until now. Furthermore, Legolas was nearly out of danger by this point—he had only to awake now. It had worked. He had returned, and though Aries had a sneaking suspicion that his young cousin would be less than pleased with said Human when he found out, all (for the moment) was relatively well. _

_The Ranger Estel had called Halbarad came forward to help him support Estel, motioning Gilaith ahead as he carried Legolas and snagging Celethoron's sleeve to lead him the same way when it became apparent that the older of the twins was not planning on handing over their mounts so readily._

"_They will be fine," Aries heard him advise his younger brother lowly. A smile lurked at the edges of the older Man's mouth as he continued, a hint of teasing in his tone, "Has it been so long since you last sought our services that you have forgotten we care for our mounts in the same way as you, Master Elf?" _

_That caught the three Silvan Elves' attention—as well as Estel's. "You speak as if you know them, Halbarad," Estel remarked wearily, letting off being stubborn for once and accepting the help that was offered. Of course, it could be that he was far more interested in what Halbarad had to say than in being difficult. Aries watched as he turned to the older Dúnadan at his right side and gave him a pointed look._

_Halbarad gave a rakish grin. "'Twould be hard not to, Aragorn. You speak of them often enough."_

_Aries was intrigued to note that Estel blushed at that, and felt at ease enough to jest a little. "Do you, Dúnadan? Of course, you would not **dream** of mentioning anything…undignified, correct?" He gave the younger Man a knowing look._

_Estel quickly gazed straight ahead, at the back of Gilaith's head, flushing ever so slightly more. "Of course not," he deadpanned._

_Aries finally allowed himself a laugh, tilting his head back. "And that is as good as a yes!" _

_Celethoron turned to face them, walking backwards with his hands clasped behind his back, and raised his eyebrow. "Spreading rumors about us are you, Estel?" he teased the younger Human. But quirked a smile at his older brother. Gilaith could not turn because he still carried Legolas as they headed for the far end of camp, but his brothers knew he was smiling just the same. Rare it was to hear Aries laugh these days, and the Elf in question was aware of that, too._

_/I haven't laughed in such a long time, even **with** Estel…/ he suddenly realized._

_Apparently, Estel realized that, as well. He smiled widely at Aries, well pleased. "You ought to do that more often," he informed the older Silvan Elf. "I love Legolas's laughter—I always have—but you…'tis nice to hear it, my friend. And 'Dúnadan…' no one has yet called me that, except for you." His voice turned reflective and he looked thoughtful, "I like it. Perhaps I might take it up as another alias…"_

_A playful groan from Gilaith interrupted the younger Ranger's musings. "Not **another** name, Estel. Honestly! How can Legolas manage to keep track of them all?"_

_Estel laughed tiredly. "He doesn't. Just fusses at me whenever he happens to accidentally come across me…"_

_Halbarad's addition to the conversation, however, was quiet and directed at Aries. "Aye," he remarked softly, "and that is not the first time he has called a Ranger as such."_

_Aries started badly, while Estel glanced curiously at the older Man. "Halbarad?" he asked._

_But Halbarad's attention was not on his Chieftain. Rather, it remained firmly fixed on Aries. The older Dúnadan's eyes glittered sadly, filled with understanding and compassion. "'Twas a name he called your father, Aragorn," he supplied finally._

_The older Silvan Elf suddenly ducked his head and tucked a stray blond strand bashfully behind his pointed ear with his free hand, unable to continue meeting Halbarad's gaze._

_Estel glanced between the two of them, eyes narrowing slightly as he started to make connections Aries had yet to come across. But he said nothing, instead focusing his attention on Celethoron (who still kept his backward gait) and raised an eyebrow as they reached the medical tent. "You know, my friend," he remarked dryly, "unless Elves have somehow a pair of eyes in the back of their head, I would turn around were I you. I'm sure Halbarad would be most displeased if you knocked over the tent by walking into its pole."_

_Celethoron merely smirked at him…before gracefully swerving his path to enter the tent (still backwards) just behind Gilaith and Legolas._

_Estel rolled his eyes and grinned. "Show off."_

_The older of the two twins laughed and at last turned to face forward as the remaining three of their company entered._

_When they joined Gilaith in the center of the tent, he had just eased Legolas down on one of the pallets that Halbarad had set up and was currently in the process of taking their little cousin's pulse. Aries and Halbarad helped Estel over to them as Celethoron sank down wearily onto a nearby cot._

_As soon as they had set Estel down on the edge of Legolas's pallet, the atmosphere turned much more serious. "How is it?" the younger Dúnadan quietly asked Gilaith._

_The younger of the two Silvan twins straightened with a tired sigh, gently brushing back Legolas's hair. "'Tis still slightly erratic, Estel. I would guess we need to change the bandages and repack the herbs. Have you all the herbs you need here?"_

"_Certainly…" Estel began, starting to stand on shaking legs._

_Aries and Halbarad swiftly placed a hand on either shoulder, firmly holding him down._

_When the younger Human scowled up at them, Halbarad grinned and bent to meet his Chieftain's eyes. "Do you **aim** to tempt me, Aragorn?" the older Ranger remarked knowingly, his own set twinkling._

_Estel made a face._

_Gilaith, where he now sat beside his twin, coughed to cover his laughter._

_Halbarad quirked a smile at him before turning back to Estel. "Sit, my Lord. I will find all the herbs you require. I had a good teacher." The smile softened as it turned to Aries._

_The older Silvan Elf suddenly found the floor very interesting._

_Halbarad straightened and moved behind the Elf and the Human, pausing momentarily to lightly rest a hand on the archer's slim shoulder, before continuing towards the far end of the tent._

_Aries still had not looked away from the swept dirt of the ground—in spite of the fact that he was quite keenly aware of Estel's gaze boring into the top of his head. His cheeks burned slightly and the silence surrounding them was rather thick._

_At last Estel spoke, voice soft and with a touch of compassion, 'Will you not sit, Aries? You are in little better shape than I.' A smile entered his voice. 'Or Celethoron for that matter.'_

_At this, Aries finally glanced up, sitting down on the edge of his little cousin's cot by Estel._

_Estel, however, was not looking at him, nor even Legolas, although the young Dúnadan's fingers were already interlaced with the Crown Prince's. His gaze was directed at the Silvan twins, and a small smile graced his lips._

_Aries quickly followed that gaze to his two younger brothers…and had to smile as his eyes found what Estel's had. His head propped up by Gilaith's shoulder, Celethoron was sleeping soundly, apparently unaware that he was sitting up as he did so._

_Gilaith returned their smiles with an exhausted one of his own. 'I think we'll share a cot for tonight, Estel.'_

_An affectionate glint entered the young Man's eyes. 'By all means, go ahead,' he whispered. 'I have absolutely no intention of stopping you. 'Dan and 'Ro have done the same far more times than Ada has been able to keep count.'_

_Aries managed a faint chuckle, eyes sparkling slightly. 'Aye, as have these two miscreants. Uncle swears that they have one room instead of two.'_

_Gilaith merely pouted at their older brother._

_Chuckling still, Aries slowly rose and crossed to the twins' cot in two swift steps. Gently taking Celethoron's shoulders, he eased the older twin down onto the pallet, stroking his hand through the other's golden hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, before turning and doing the same with Gilaith. The younger twin protested sleepily that he was no longer an Elfling in need of coddling, but by the soft laugh coming from Estel's direction, Aries could tell their Human friend thought the same as he did: Gilaith was not objecting all that much, really._

_By the amused snort coming from Halbarad as he headed back towards them, it became clear that they were not alone in that belief._

_A blanket was suddenly draped over his shoulders. "Here," Halbarad murmured. Then slipped his now free arm around Aries's back and held out the other with several more blankets draped over it. He ignored the fact that Aries went rigid at his touch for the moment. "Take a couple for the twins. The others I will give to Aragorn for himself and Legolas."_

_The older Silvan Elf's voice refused to work, so he merely nodded his thanks and accepted two from the blankets Halbarad offered. A gentle squeeze, and then the older Dúnadan continued on his way to Aragorn._

_A lump felt as though it had lodged itself in Aries's throat. Behind him, as he sank unobtrusively to his knees beside his brothers' pallet, he heard Estel ask quietly as Halbarad joined him, a note of censor in his voice, "Are you certain 'tis wise to act that way with Aries? He has been upset ever since we entered this tent. He is **hurting**, Halbarad. Surely you must see that?"_

"_I see it, my Lord, and I do not deny it. But it has festered far longer than it ought," came Halbarad's equally soft reply._

_Swallowing thickly, Aries spread the blankets over his twin siblings, barely noticing when Gilaith gave him a tired smile, but most **assuredly** noticing when the younger twin held out an imploring arm as his Elfling self often had on the long nights in Greenwood after their parents' deaths. Feeling his eyes burn, Aries leaned forward and gave him the hug he demanded, clinging tightly and burying his face against the younger Elf's shoulder as the two Rangers continued their quiet conversation in the background. He heard rustling and shifting that seemed to indicate Estel was treating Legolas's injuries as he spoke._

"_Just because you knew my Human father does not mean--!"_

"_Aragorn."_

_Estel fell silent._

"_I do not presume to know all that he is feeling. I only know that Arathorn loved him dearly and that he would sooner cut out his own heart than force him to endure this. I am told by your Elven brothers," and Aries could just imagine the penetrating look the older Man was laying on Estel, "that you would do the same for Legolas."_

_And Estel, Aries knew, had nothing to reply to that. Because 'twas true._

_Taking in a trembling breath, the older Silvan Elf clung fiercely to his youngest brother, even as said brother's shoulders eased and his breathing quieted as he fell into sleep._

_For a while, Aries listened as the two Men moved around, tending to his little cousin. Only when they started arguing again, this time on quite a different topic, did he finally release the death grip he had on his sibling._

"_My Lord, you must rest!" Halbarad hissed softly. "You will do yourself no favors by staying up when you are like this."_

"_Halbarad, I cannot sleep when Legolas is like this! I must keep vigil! Valar forbid he takes a turn for the worst during the night and I am not awake to fix it!" Estel retorted._

"_Aragorn, stubborn as you are, this is not something you can pass off so lightly! 'Twas your first time using athelas—surely your adar has told you what happens when you perform such a feat! **I** will keep vigil, and wake you if anything should arise. You must **rest**, my Lord!"_

_Aries straightened and turned just as Estel opened his mouth to refute the older Dúnadan, squaring his shoulders and forcing back his roiling emotions. Managing, even, to crack a tired grin. "You two sound like an old married couple."_

_The two Rangers whipped around to face him, startled and momentarily forgetting their argument. Estel in favor of smirking at the Elf. 'Nay. That is Elladan and Elrohir, mellon-nin,' the younger Human answered smartly in Sindarin._

_Aries merely raised an eyebrow. 'Or you and Legolas,' he pointed out mildly._

_Estel rolled his eyes, still grinning. 'Fine. Myself and Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, Erestor and Glorfindel…but **not** Halbarad and I.' In spite of the fact that they had been arguing only moments before, Estel graced Halbarad with another warm smirk. 'Halbarad is a mother hen, and I am his poor, smothered chick.'_

_Said Man gave a long-suffering sigh and, shaking his head, crossed his arms over his chest and glanced in the opposite direction. Aries noticed, however, that his lips were trying to twitch upwards in a smile._

_The archer's eyes started twinkling again. 'Be that as it may, Estel, he **is** right. So why don't you be a good little mortal and let us help you over to another cot?'_

_Estel snorted slightly. 'Fat chance.'_

'_Aragorn, you do not help yourself here,' Halbarad threatened lightly, turning back to them as Aries joined Estel on the other side of the cot from him._

_Estel's lips started twitching again. 'Who says I want to?'_

_This time, Aries rolled his own eyes as he sat down. 'You are insufferable, Human.'_

'_I aim to please.'_

'_Or aim to drive your friends mad,' Halbarad put in dryly. He turned serious, switching over to Westron. "My Lord, I really must insist."_

"_And I really must insist, as well, Estel," Aries interjected in the same tongue, also sobering. "You cannot help Legolas if you are dead on your feet."_

_Estel straightened, scowling fiercely at them and, true to his character, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. "What **is** it with the two of you? I'll have you know I am perfectly--" At that precise moment, a large yawn nearly cracked his jaw in half._

_Halbarad coughed, suddenly finding it very difficult to maintain his stern façade. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement._

_Aries did not find it quite so hard, raising a single eyebrow. "Fine?" he intoned._

_Estel kept scowling, but the effect was rather ruined as another jaw breaking yawn split his face._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_After much debating and grumping on Estel's part, Aries and Halbarad finally came to the conclusion that it would be futile to try and convince the exhausted young Chieftain to leave his best friend's side. They relented with explicit commands for him to lie **down** beside Legolas on the Crown Prince's cot._

_With a final, half-hearted protest, Estel at last permitted Aries to force him gently onto his side. His voice trailed off as his head hit the pillow next to Legolas's and his eyelids began to droop._

_Snugly tucking the blankets around his little cousin and the Human, Aries ran an affectionate hand through the younger Dúnadan's hair. 'Sleep, Estel,' he murmured in the Grey Tongue. 'Halbarad and I will keep watch.'_

_Another yawn nearly split the Ranger's face in half. 'Shouldn't…' he tried to protest one last time. 'Need…to sleep…'_

_His eyes shut. His shoulders relaxed. And the hand that had, up until this point, continued to cling to Legolas's, crept up to grip the tunic over the younger prince's heart. Within moments, Estel's breathing had evened and it became apparent that he indeed had finally succumbed to sleep._

'_Stubborn Human,' Aries muttered fondly, leaning down and gently kissing the tousled dark head._

'_I am tempted to say 'Infuriating Elf,' in Aragorn's spot,' Halbarad remarked dryly as the archer straightened. 'But I am not him, and so shan't.'_

'_Arathorn would have,' Aries whispered quietly, refusing to look up at the older Dúnadan across from him._

_A large hand, roughened by work, reached across the space between them and brushed a loose strand of his hair behind a pointed ear. 'Aye, Arathorn would have. But I am not him, either,' the older Ranger answered softly._

_Aries said nothing for several long seconds, then, at last, ''Twas you,' he whispered._

'_Hîr-nin?' Halbarad queried curiously, voice quiet._

_The Wood Elf finally glanced up, eyes shimmering. 'The young Ranger Arathorn healed…that was **you**.'_

_Halbarad dipped his head in acknowledgment. 'I ask you pardon, Master Elf, for not telling you sooner. But if I may say so,' he gave a faint smirk, 'you were otherwise preoccupied at the time.'_

_Aries grinned tiredly. 'Aye, so I was.' He gazed contemplatively down at Legolas and Estel, sobering. 'I never thought my little cousin would one day have to face the same situation I did,' he whispered._

_Halbarad sighed softly and made his way around the cot to sit beside Aries. Resting his hand lightly on the Elf's slim shoulder, he replied softly, 'Your cousin has chosen this. Would you deny him Aragorn's friendship? You know the hurt and the heartache and the pain of loving a mortal, aye, but you also know the joy that comes from such a friendship.'_

_Aries looked away, eyes shut tight and hands clenched in his lap._

'_Arathorn would not want you to grieve for him any longer,' the older Dúnadan advised him gently._

_The Silvan Elf snapped his head up to look at the Man, vivid green eyes tearing._

_Halbarad smiled sadly, his own grey ones twinkling faintly, and reached up his hands. They hovered on either side of Aries's face. ''Tis all right,' he whispered. 'You have grieved long enough.'_

_Aries choked, trying to force out something—**anything**—around his tight throat. And failed miserably._

_He had not cried when he was informed of Arathorn's death, or of the fact that Gilraen and her babe were missing and presumed dead. He had simply…shut down for lack of a better term. Until a teenaged Estel had arrived in Mirkwood to visit Legolas. He had slowly been climbing back onto his feet ever since._

_But still, he had not cried. Not until this Man, who had known Arathorn and had known of his relationship with said mortal. He therefore also knew Aries's heart, for the eldest Mirkwood prince had given such a very large part of himself to the then young Man that Arathorn had protested it heatedly. It changed nothing, however, and until Arathorn's death, Aries had continued to be one of the former Dúnedain Chieftain's most trusted companions._

_Arathorn was **still** young when he died—for Dúnedain, anyway. And 'twas that lost time which had plagued Aries since._

_Yet now, for the first time, Aries could grieve properly. It mattered not that it had been too early, or too cruel, it mattered only that Arathorn was gone. He was gone. And nothing Aries did or said would bring him back. His best friend was dead._

_So he cried. For the first time in far too long…he cried—great, heaving sobs that sent him collapsing forward into Halbarad's arms._

_After a startled second, the older Ranger's hands circled the slim, shaking body of the archer as a fit of weeping overtook the eldest prince._

_How long they sat together thus, Aries never knew. He remembered only crying and crying and crying. Remembered only Halbarad holding him, and the Man's murmured reassurances as he stroked his hair, rubbed his back and shoulders; soothing and comforting the distraught Elf to the best of his ability._

_Some of the greatest friendships could be formed within the span of a heartbeat. So it had been with Estel and Legolas, so it would be, Aries realized when his sobs were but shuddering hiccoughs for air and the older Dúnadan had dozed off, with he and Halbarad._

_The drying tears sticky on his cheeks, Aries leaned up and lightly pressed a kiss to Halbarad's own. 'Hannon lle, mellon-nin,' he managed thickly._

_Halbarad stirred at the feathered touch, opening one eye and peering down at the immortal with a slight grin. ''Tis of little trouble, hîr-nin,' he assured the Silvan Elf softly._

_Aries felt his ear-tips color and delicately shook his head. He had not meant to wake him. 'Please, call me Aries, Halbarad. Only my Uncle's subjects call me their lord. Not my friends,' he whispered._

_Halbarad's smile grew, but he only asked simply, 'Lle naa quel (Are you well)?'_

_The Wood Elf hid his face against the older Man's neck. 'In the morning I will be,' he mumbled._

'_All right, then,' Halbarad responded agreeably, tightening his arm around the eldest prince's waist._

_Aries hesitated, before slowly, shyly slipping his own arms around Halbarad in return and burrowing his head into the Ranger's shoulder._

_Halbarad chuckled quietly. 'Sleep, Aries,' he murmured at last. 'I will take watch for the rest of the night.'_

_The Silvan Elf nodded minutely, releasing a tired breath and gradually drifting off into the first easy sleep he had known in quite some time._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

"_My Lord Aragorn?" the Westron call forced its way into Aries's hazy consciousness, snapping him awake some hours later._

"_Aragorn? My Lord!" followed a second call._

_Then, from above him, startling the disoriented Elf quite a bit, came the quiet (and slightly irritable) growl of, "Keep it down, will you?"_

_A pause._

_Then, laced with amusement: "And good morning to you, too, Halbarad!"_

_Halbarad…?_

_Blinking his eyes back into focus, the Silvan warrior squinted up at the blurry dark figure above him._

"_Morning," came the grumped reply, "and what is so good about it?" The warm, firm surface against his cheek and ear rose and fell with each spoken word._

"_A great many things, incidentally," was the amused retort from a slightly younger voice._

_A sigh. "Was there anything you needed, Firth?"_

"_Nothing that cannot be solved by you just as well as Aragorn," Firth (apparently) informed him pleasantly. "The Men from Esgaroth are here. 'Twould seem they are less than pleased by our presence on these shores."_

_Halbarad muttered a curse. "…Pompous fools. Aragorn already **asked** their permission to camp here. All right. I will be along shortly, Firth. Thank you."_

_Silence a moment, before the tent flap fell shut._

_Aries felt Halbarad shifting carefully out from underneath him, and heard him grumbling unpleasant things about "insolent hunters" under his breath._

_Swiftly, Aries began to straighten from where he had been leaning against the older Dúnadan throughout the night, cheeks slightly rosy._

_Halbarad did not seem terribly surprised to find him awake, and halted his backwards movement by momentarily tightening his arms around the lithe archer. Nothing but concern lined his face as he gazed back at Aries, "How do you feel this morning, my friend? I had hoped you would sleep through that, but…"_

_Aries shook his head, smiling softly. "I am well, Halbarad," and for the first time in thirty-three years truly believed it._

_Relief washed over Halbarad's countenance. "I am glad to hear it." He sighed, and glared tiredly through the tent's flaps where raised voices could faintly be heard. "I would much rather not leave, but it cannot be helped."_

"_Is there anything I might do to be of some service?" Aries offered quietly._

_Halbarad turned back to him, a genuine smile on his lips. "You might stay, and rest here a bit more."_

_Aries rolled his eyes. "That is **not** what I meant."_

_Estel's second-in-command laughed. "Perhaps. But 'twill help. If I find I have need of you, though, I may send one of my kinsmen to fetch you."_

_Aries nodded easily. He could work with that. A mischievous smile touched the archer's lips. "If they give you any trouble, inform them that the Elvenking's eldest nephew would be happy to speak with them if they so desired."_

_Halbarad grinned, finally releasing him. "I shall keep that in mind," he promised._

_When he stood, the older Ranger gazed contemplatively down at Aries, who smirked back cheerfully. Seeing something in his companion's eyes that he must have liked, Halbarad leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to Aries's forehead, before twirling and stalking out before the Wood-Elf could get in a word edgewise. He suddenly felt rather sorry for the Men of Long Lake._

_Grinning slightly, Aries lightly rubbed his brow and turned back to the pallet which held a still sleeping Estel and his little cousin._

_A very much awake and aware (if somewhat exhausted) little cousin, who quietly watched him, a small smile gracing his lips and gently stroking Estel's dark hair._

_They merely stared at each other a long moment, Aries in astonishment and Legolas with amusement._

'_Legolas,' Aries finally managed to gasp out in Sindarin, circling quickly around the cot to crouch at Legolas's head. 'How do you feel? Do you need anything? We need to change the bandages--'_

_With a ginger laugh, the younger prince held up his free hand. 'Peace, Aries,' he rasped. 'I am well.'_

_Aries gave him an utterly disbelieving look. 'I beg to differ, little cousin.'_

_Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'I am **fine**, Aries.'_

'_Indeed?' Aries scoffed softly. 'Well, we shall let Estel be the judge of that, hmm?'_

_Legolas shook his head, tired eyes falling to land on the Human sleeping soundly beside him, and continued to lightly stroke his hair. 'Let him sleep, Aries,' Legolas murmured. 'He has probably been up all night watching over me.'_

'_Actually, no,' Aries put in softly. 'Halbarad was.'_

_His cousin raised a second skeptical eyebrow. 'Estel's second-in-command? And what magic did you work to get him to agree to that?'_

_Aries grinned slightly. 'Oh, he tried sure enough. I do not believe I have ever known a more stubborn Human.'_

_The younger Wood Elf smirked. 'Welcome to my world.' He shook his head again, becoming serious. 'You said the same of Arathorn once,' he pointed out quietly._

_Aries mock-grimaced. 'I believe I spoke too soon. How was **I** supposed to know Arathorn's son would be thrice as bad as his father?'_

_Legolas smiled fondly, cradling the young Dúnadan close. 'That is Estel for you,' he whispered as said mortal sighed softly in his sleep, nudging his head further into the crook of the Firstborn's neck. The younger Elf choked back a laugh as the Man's beard tickled his skin, before tenderly kissing his best friend's brow. He looked back up at Aries, gaze intense. 'That is the first I have heard you speak of Arathorn without pain,' he remarked quietly._

_Aries blinked rapidly in shock. 'How did you--?' he began to sputter out. 'I did everything in my power to hide it!'_

_Legolas once more raised an eyebrow. 'Apparently not enough,' he answered dryly. He shook his head. 'I have always been able to read your eyes, cousin mine. And for the first time in many years, they are clear.'_

_Aries finally thought to close his mouth, shaking his own head with a warm smile. 'Only you and the twins would say that.'_

_Legolas shrugged lightly, trying not to wake the Dúnadan in his arms. 'I am sure Estel suspected it.' A small grin touched his lips. 'And I **know** Halbarad did. Probably **more** than suspected it. Only one other Man has ever been permitted to treat you as Halbarad did several minutes ago.' His midnight eyes saddened and compassion entered his tone. 'Arathorn.'_

_Aries blushed slightly. 'You saw all that?'_

'_Of course. How could I not?' The younger prince reached out his free hand and weakly squeezed his cousin's shoulder, smiling brightly. 'I am glad you have found someone again.' He added dryly, 'I daresay, there is a reason why Halbarad is Estel's second-in-command.'_

_In spite of himself, Aries laughed. 'Aye! He is the only one stubborn enough to contend with Estel!'_

_Legolas grinned. 'And I am sure Estel would be less than pleased to hear that. Nay, Aries. 'Tis because their hearts are so alike.'_

_Aries regarded his cousin fondly. 'When did you become so wise, little 'Las?'_

_Now it was the younger Silvan Elf's turn to blush. ''Tis not wisdom,' he protested mildly. ''Tis understanding. Now I know…I finally understand…' His voice softened and trailed off as he gazed neither at Aries, nor Estel, but through the open tent flaps into the breaking dawn._

'_You understand what, little 'Las?' Aries prompted quietly._

_Legolas finally turned back to him, midnight eyes shadowed. He merely watched his oldest cousin a long moment before finally replying in a bare whisper, 'What 'tis like to love a mortal.'_

_Aries sucked in a sharp breath, immediately falling to his knees and reaching out to gently stroke his little cousin's free-flying gold hair—long since loosed from its ties by Estel. 'I never, ever, wanted you to feel what I did when Arathorn died,' he advised painfully. Then released a troubled breath. 'But Halbarad is right. I cannot deny you this.' He fixed steel-like green eyes on his cousin. 'He **will** die one day Legolas. Are you strong enough to face that?'_

_Legolas's hand clenched tightly in the back of Estel's leather coat where it had idly continued rubbing circles. 'Why must I answer that at all?' he choked._

_Aries pressed his lips into a firm line. 'Because I need to know. Because **you** need to know. Answer me, 'Las. Are you strong enough—to face what you cannot change, to love him…even though you know you shall eventually lose him? Are you strong enough to let him go when the time comes? Because if you are not, you should break off your friendship right now.'_

'_I will do no such thing!' Legolas cried, all anger and pain._

'_Shhh!' Aries hissed, securely clamping a hand over Legolas's mouth. 'Celethoron and Gilaith are still asleep, as is Estel!'_

_Legolas glared furiously at him, tears streaking down his cheeks._

_Inwardly, Aries winced. He hated making his little cousin cry, and reflected that 'twas a very good thing indeed that Estel had thus far remained asleep. Friends they may be, but well he knew that the Man would not tolerate anyone causing Legolas pain, no matter who they were._

_But he let none of those thoughts show on his face. 'Listen to me, 'Las, and listen well. 'Tis **dangerous** loving an Atani. More dangerous than anything you will ever have to face,' he snarled quietly. 'Can you handle that?'_

_Legolas tossed his head and pulled away, the tears still glittering on his cheeks, but the glare lessened in intensity. 'Yes!' Legolas retorted fiercely, voice trembling._

_Aries narrowed his eyes. 'And can you release him when the time comes for him to depart? If you pursue this friendship, you will only grow to love him more as the years pass. And when you finally do lose him, it will **hurt**, Legolas. Nothing I say now will be able to prepare you for just how **much** it will hurt. You will want to stop it, and you will do everything in your power to prevent it from happening. But you cannot, and you **should** not.' His eyes met Legolas's dead on, naught but green steel. 'Can you do that, Legolas?'_

_The glare had all but vanished by now, and the hot tears slid all the more rapidly down the younger Elf's cheeks. His little cousin's own midnight eyes were filled with yet more tears ready to fall, and his face was almost as white as it had been yesterday evening. But he nodded. Once. And trembling, managed to whisper, 'Yes.'_

'_If you cannot let him go, Legolas,' Aries stated sharply, 'then you will deny him peace in death.'_

_Legolas choked, crying a bit harder. 'I understand,' he answered, very, very quietly._

_Aries sighed and turned away, shoulders dropping and pressing his fingers against eyes shut tight in pain. 'Then you understand far more than I ever did,' he mumbled._

_There were a few long seconds of silence wherein Legolas cried softly, sending stabbing pains dancing through Aries's heart._

_At last, he turned back to his beloved little cousin, green eyes sorrowful as he murmured, 'I meant not to be so harsh with you. We should have had this conversation long ago, and you are still recovering from your wounds. I do not expect you to forgive me, my Prince, nor do I ask you to.'_

_But Legolas only shook his head frantically, trying in vain not to cry harder, and releasing Estel, imploringly stretched out his arms to Aries._

_Feeling his own throat go tight, Aries quickly stooped down to acquiesce. Sobs suddenly erupted in his chest where Legolas had buried his head. Shaking fists clenched in the back of his tunic._

_From where he had been sleeping beside them on the cot, Estel abruptly snapped awake, sensing both the missing warmth of his best friend and Legolas's distress._

"_Aries?" the still disoriented Dúnadan queried scratchily, raising a clumsy hand to gently clutch a handful of Legolas's golden hair. He seemed not fully aware that the younger Silvan Elf was indeed up, and Aries read in that half-lidded silver gaze sheer exhaustion._

_He smiled weakly, feeling his little cousin stiffen at Estel's touch and try desperately to rein in his tears. 'It is all right, tithen pen. Go back to sleep—you need it. I will take care of Legolas.'_

_Estel nodded heavily and rolled over onto his stomach, exhaustion-clouded eyes falling shut and breaths quickly deepening. His hand fell to grasp the hem of Legolas's tunic._

_The younger prince released a shuddering breath several long minutes later and pulled back from his eldest cousin as far as Aries would allow._

_The older Silvan Elf smiled slightly. 'You have a good friend in him, Legolas,' he murmured._

_Legolas nodded his head, voice still a bit uneven as he managed, 'The best. He is wonderful.' Straightening, the younger prince swiped at his remaining tears and fixed the other Firstborn with a hard stare. His words were lined with steel. 'I will not leave him, Aries. I cannot. I told you fifteen years ago that Estel was really Arathorn's son—Aragorn—and that the empty throne of Gondor is his to claim if he so chooses. What I did not tell you was that he flat out refuses to do so, too convinced that the same weakness which ran in Isildur's blood runs in his own veins.' The young Crown Prince looked away, midnight eyes dark. 'I told him that he is stronger than Isildur ever was, and would repeatedly tell him so for as long as he needed to hear it.' Legolas cast a glance at his cousin, then looked down at Estel where the Human continued to sleep at his side. 'And still he does not want it. 'Tis very complex, Aries—he fears to succumb, and yet his heart ultimately draws him to the people that are supposed to be his. He rides to aid Gondor soon, and now 'tis **my** heart that misgives his going there. I will not see him again for many months, for Gondor is too far South for him to return frequently to either Mirkwood or Imladris. And so much can happen during that time…' His voice grew small. 'I made a promise to him when first he learned his heritage, Aries. One I fear I will now be unable to keep when he travels to Gondor.'_

_Aries shut his eyes again, feeling his heart begin to ache and his face to tighten. /So…already you have taken steps to bind yourself to him, little cousin,/ he thought._

'_What is this promise you gave him, 'Las?' he asked wearily as Legolas's slim hand touched his arm, aware that he probably did not wish to know._

_The slender appendage dropped away and Legolas sighed. ''Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar (I will follow you to death and beyond),'' he quoted softly._

_Aries's eyes snapped open. 'Legolas!' he hissed. 'Are you **not** aware of exactly how **powerful** that promise is?'_

_The younger prince flinched, but evenly met his fiery gaze. 'I am aware of it, Aries,' he responded calmly._

_Aries sat back from the cot onto his heels, at last releasing Legolas. He rubbed his face. 'Merciful Eru,' he moaned._

_Legolas squared his shoulders. 'I will not retract it,' he retorted evenly._

_Aries dropped his hands from and gave the younger Elf an extremely wry look. 'Clearly not,' he drawled. 'And does Estel know of this promise? I can hardly see him agreeing to it.'_

_Legolas eyed him with weary humor. 'He knows…and I assure you he is not happy about it.'_

'_And with good reason, I'd wager,' Aries remarked dryly. He shook his head. 'Valar, Legolas, you are thrice a fool!'_

_The Crown Prince smirked warmly. 'Certainly, and what does that make you, dearest cousin of mine?'_

_Aries gave him a wry look. 'Thrice more a fool than you.'_

'_Exactly!' Legolas retorted brightly. 'So you see, it all works out in the end.'_

_The older prince affectionately rolled his eyes. 'You are maddening, little cousin.'_

_Legolas gave a tinkling laugh, spirits swiftly soaring._

_Aries smiled, but was careful to cast his eyes towards the open tent flap where he could just make out Halbarad's raised voice. /Maybe I should go help…/ he thought idly. But immediately discarded that thought. /No. Halbarad said he would send someone if he had need of me. Besides…/ He glanced at a tired Legolas who had gone back to lightly stroking Estel's hair and shook his head. /Ai, little cousin. No wonder you love him so. You are kindred spirits, so very great are both your hearts. But you can only follow him so far. Estel will forbid you, penneth—he loves you too much. And your heart will break because of it. I never made that promise to Arathorn…because I knew he would do the same. And I feared it. I will not make that promise to Halbarad or Estel for the same reason. But then…you have always been braver than me./_

''_Twas not a promise lightly made, Aries,' Legolas suddenly informed him softly, startling the older Elf out of his thoughts. 'I know the risk…and I care not. Many were the promises I made that day. This is but the least.'_

'_**Why** do you make such promises, Legolas?' Aries beseeched him. 'To promise him that…you cannot leave these shores if you mean to keep it! He will pass on—and you will still be here! The sea's call has not even fully awoken in you, yet! How can you promise so much…when you do not even fully realize what it is you are refusing!'_

'_Because he is **worth** it, Aries!' the younger Firstborn cried. 'Surely you of all people must understand that!'_

_The older prince shook his head. 'Legolas--' he began._

_Legolas turned angrily away. 'No! I will not hear it!' He shook his own head, furious midnight eyes returning to his eldest cousin. 'We do not choose whom we love, Aries! It just **is**!' He sighed, dropping his forehead to rest against the top of Estel's head, all anger leaving him. 'I wish Estel understood that,' he whispered, gently pulling back the Human's curtain of dark hair and brushing a kiss across his best friend's cheek. 'And one day I will tell him as much.'_

_Estel stirred at that feathered touch, causing Legolas to start slightly and quickly pull back. Aries observed his young cousin cautiously watching the Dúnadan as the Man's eyes slowly fluttered open. From this angle, he could see the mild confusion which furrowed the Human's brow as he struggled more fully awake. He appeared to be staring at Legolas in an attempt to process the fact that the younger Silvan Elf was indeed up._

_However, before he had a chance to, a throat cleared near the entrance of the tent and there came a knock on the wooden pole. All three beings snapped their attention in the direction it had come from, Estel's eyes still clouded with sleep, but the Man himself slightly more aware._

_The young Ranger Aries vaguely recalled as being Firth, smiled at the three of them. "My apologies," the younger Man murmured in Westron. His eyes crinkled in amusement as Estel sat up straighter and shook his head, trying to shed the grogginess of morning. Then he turned back to Aries who was now standing, and gave the Elf a small bow. "My lord, Halbarad requests your presence." He straightened and grinned a bit more. "I fear he is about ready to strangle the Men from Esgaroth. He asks that you come before he does something drastic."  
_

_Aries quickly smothered a laugh, starting to walk around the pallet. "And so I shall," he replied._

"_If they give you any trouble, you can always tell them the Elvenking's son is here, too," Legolas offered helpfully._

_The older prince finally gave a laugh, gently ruffling his cousin's hair as he passed behind the Crown Prince. "You are staying put, dearest little cousin. **Both** of you." Including Estel in that statement._

_But Estel, who was a great deal more awake by this point, paid him no mind. He apparently had realized that Legolas was very much alive and well, and was too busy staring at him in astonishment to come up with a suitable retort. Aries was not even sure if he had heard him._

_Legolas apparently forgot about it, too, as he stared back in affectionate amusement at Estel, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" he inquired innocently, midnight eyes full of mirth._

_A small yelp was all the younger Wood-Elf managed before he found himself quite literally pounced by Estel and sent tumbling backwards onto the medical cot._

_With Firth's laughter ringing in his ears, Aries exited the tent just behind the young Man, a bright grin on his lips._

_From behind him, as the tent flap fell shut, he heard Legolas's low, amused voice remark warmly in Sindarin, 'Estel, you're crushing me.'_

(End Flashback)

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Present Time—Roof of the Peredhil Home in Valinor)

There was silence on the roof for several long, unending seconds after Aries finished his narration. The sun had sunk low on the horizon and twilight was coming rapidly upon them. At some point during the story, Estel had stood and walked the few steps away from Aries, uncomfortably near the edge of the roof.

Aries had to remind himself not to forcibly yank the young Dúnadan away from the edge, that Estel's balance was probably perfect and no harm would come to him here. Still…after having helped care for the Human's injuries on numerous occasions, it made the Silvan Elf rather uneasy.

Estel clearly needed his space, however, and Aries would not deny him that.

Finally, the Dúnadan spoke, voice thick, '_That_ is why he would not let me out of his sight for a moment while we were recuperating,' he murmured. 'And that is why,' he cast a glance over his shoulder at Aries, 'he told me he loved me.' The young Man shook his head, turning back to look at the last of the sunset, voice very soft, 'That was the first he ever spoke those words.'

Aries sighed and rubbed his face. 'It seems I owe you an apology, as well,' he mumbled.

Estel quickly whirled back towards the Silvan Elf, cutting him off before he could even begin by forcefully throwing his arms out to either side. 'Aries, _don't_!' he exclaimed fiercely.

The Wood-Elf started, taken aback. 'Estel?'

There were tears in the young Man's silver eyes as he gazed at his older friend. But he was unable to maintain their eye contact for long and so, glanced down at his hands. 'I would not have had him continue our friendship unaware of the consequences,' he finally whispered.

In the fading light, Aries closely studied the Dúnadan's bowed figure. Climbing swiftly to his feet, Aries silently crossed the roof to Estel and, taking his hands, crouched to look up into his eyes. 'I believe he was aware of the consequences long before I ever spoke of them, Estel. To some degree, at least.' Aries sighed again. 'It took me a while to understand that, but he was indeed very much aware of the risks involved.' The Elf reached up and brushed a few errant strands of dark hair away, still smiling. 'He knew what he was doing, mellon-nin.'

As Aries rose from his crouch, Estel rubbed away a few errant tears which had leaked out with the heel of his palm. 'Ammë said that, too,' he murmured.

The Silvan Elf smiled a bit wider. 'Well, Lady Celebrían is a very wise elleth.'

Estel managed a garbled chuckle. 'Aye, so she is. And I am grateful for it. She gave me leave to weep and did not judge.'

Aries gently placed his arm around the Human's shoulders. 'I do not judge, either, Estel,' the Firstborn reminded him. 'You know this.'

'Aye, but neither do you willingly let me berate and feel sorry for myself,' Estel pointed out with another strangled laugh.

Aries gave an exaggerated sigh. 'Alas, that is because your head is so damnably thick that I must beat some sense into you.'

The young Dúnadan gave a derisive snort. 'Good luck. Legolas once told me that not even a bar of mithril could manage that.'

Aries sobered, as Elves were wont to do after a bout of teasing. 'You should not grieve so, Estel,' he whispered. 'Can you see now that Legolas has never _needed_ a reason to love you? He found something in you, Estel. You and no other. 'Tis what I found in your Human father, and in Halbarad. 'Tis something he cherished enough to fight for, to sacrifice for, and if need be, to die for. You will probably believe this better coming from him, but I have never known an Elf to love a mortal so much as my little cousin loves you.'

'Do you not mean _loved_?'

'Nay. Legolas _is_ coming, Estel. And he knows, somewhere deep down, that you are waiting for him. So, yes, _loves_.'

'You say that, Aries, but you loved my Human father, and you loved Halbarad. _You_ know the price of loving a mortal.'

'Aye, so I do,' the Wood-Elf conceded with a bow of his head. He gave the young Man a knowing look. 'And that is the real trouble here, is it not? 'Tis not even Legolas's refusing the call of the sea. Aye, you were mortal, and as most mortals eventually do, you died. You would not have had him stay. You would have had him sail West, for then he would not be with you when you died, and therefore, could not die himself of a broken heart.'

Estel was silent a long moment, remembering still the feel of a warm, trembling body against his own. Remembering still the broken cries against his shoulder and the slim, shaking hands clenched in his sleeping tunic. Legolas had cried as if his very heart were being ripped in two.

Shivering violently in the cooling air of evening, and vigorously shaking his head, Estel hastily side-stepped Aries's outstretched arm and began to swiftly lead them off the roof. 'Come on, Aries,' he advised the Elf quickly, 'I think I hear Ammë calling us in for supper.'

And indeed, Aries heard Lady Celebrían's voice even now calling for them below in the house. Shaking his own head in bewilderment at Estel's abrupt shift in their conversation, the Firstborn followed him down as the final rays of sunset disappeared.

When Estel got like this he was impossible, and only Legolas could ever pry out his troubles with any degree of success.

/Of course,/ Aries observed sardonically/if Legolas were here now, then quite a _few_ things would have been solved by this point./

**TBC**

**A/N:** For those of you who have been begging me for Estel's and Legolas's reunion, you ought to be happy with the next couple of chapters (if, of course, everything goes according to plan, which I warn you, it may not ::winks:: ). Again, I apologize for the length of the chapter—I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, as I am rather fond of this chapter ::grins::.

**Elvish Translations:**

**Hîr-nin** (My lord)

**Yrch** (Orcs)

**Elrondion** (Son of Elrond)

**Mellon-nin** (My friend)

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Adar** (Father)

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

**Tithen pen** (Little one)

**Penneth** (Young one)

**Ammë** (Quenya; Mother)

**Elleth** (She-Elf)

**Atani** (Secondborn)

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


	8. Beyond Hope

PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE GOING ON—ESPECIALLY #2!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**WARNING #1: **_Messy emotions and tears ahead, so please grab a tissue box!_

**WARNING #2:** _Please understand, with the emotions as high as they are in this chapter I could think of no better way to express them than in the form I did. This should **not** be taken as slash if you do not wish it to be, but there **are** two males kissing on the lips—nothing explicit, but still…So if you are squeamish about that sort of thing, please skip over it._

**A/N:** ::sighs:: There, I think that covers it. I'm pretty sure this chapter should be rated _M_ for the intensity of the issues dealt with in here, but I will not change the entire rating for one chapter. ::wryly eyes writing:: The difficult thing about writing very long chapters is that sometimes you cannot stop, so this is, once again, rather long. But I truly do hope you enjoy it, I know everyone has been waiting on pins and needles for this particular chapter.

**Reviewers:** All _60_ of you, thank you! You have no idea how much I've appreciated your reviews, even if I do not always answer them.

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common Speech)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

Chapter VII: Beyond Hope

(Flashback, Two Hundred Five Years—TA 2936, Late Evening after Legolas's Arrival)

'_I swear, Legolas! Estel has permanently adopted you into our family,' Elladan grumbled good-naturedly as he and Mirkwood's Crown Prince put the now sleeping young child to bed. 'Next time he refuses to sleep, I am sending an envoy to Mirkwood with express directions to drag you here by your hair if necessary.'_

_Legolas laughed softly. 'Please do! Anything to get away from those endless trade meetings.'_

_With Estel now firmly tucked in, Elladan went about the room lighting a few flaxseed oil lamps scattered throughout. Both Elves had their keen eyesight and ethereal light by which to navigate, but Estel's young mortal eyes, in spite of his heritage, were as yet untrained to see easily at night. And so the lamps were lit._

_Legolas remained at the tiny Dúnadan's bedside, smoothing the five-year-old's dark tresses, arranging his blankets, and very much doting on the child as he watched him sleep._

_Two hours prior, the three young Elves had bid Lord Elrond good-night in his study and taken Estel upstairs to bed. The young Human, however, simply would **not** sleep, unless Legolas told him a story. Which the prince did, unable to refuse him._

_One story had turned into two, and two into three, until Legolas finally promised a very **long** story the next evening. Only then did Estel consent to lay down._

_As often occurs with little children, it had not taken very much longer until the small boy was fast asleep. Elrohir had left the two of them to tuck him in, and Legolas knew Elladan was to bring him along when he followed. But strangely, he had no real desire to leave the child's room on this night._

'_Does he always ask for stories about Elves and Humans, mellon-nin?' the Silvan Elf inquired softly of the Noldor._

_Elladan finished lighting the final lamp and came to join his friend at his Human brother's bedside. 'Aye, usually,' the older twin murmured. ''Tis all he knows. Unfortunately, the only thing he remembers from his time with Men is the Yrch ambush on the Dúnedain encampment.'_

_Legolas leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the child's forehead before straightening and following Elladan out of the five-year-old's bedroom. 'And that is what his nightmares are about, yes? You told me something similar earlier this evening.'_

_The Peredhil nodded grimly. 'Aye, so I did. Wait 'til we arrive at mine and El's room, Legolas. Valar knows, the last thing Estel needs is the whole of Imladris hearing this.'_

_And with that statement, the two Elves fell silent, soundlessly traversing the empty upper corridors of the Last Homely House._

_They arrived at the twins' shared quarters only a few minutes later and Legolas followed Elladan through the doors to find Elrohir already fast asleep on his bed. 'Guess he was tired,' Elladan muttered with a fond smile. He motioned the Wood-Elf over to a pair of overstuffed armchairs in front of the lit fireplace._

_Gratefully, Legolas sat, realizing how tired he was. /I should head back to my rooms soon,/ he thought idly as Elladan took the chair across from him. /But I want to hear what 'Dan has to say first./ 'Elrohir will not mind?' he asked quietly, nodding to Elladan's still sleeping twin._

_The older of the two shook his head. 'Nay. He knows already what I am going to tell you.' The Noldor Elf sighed. 'Well, shall we get on with it? A warning, mellon-nin, 'tis not something happy of which I speak.'_

'_I guessed as much,' Legolas murmured, pulling his legs up onto the chair. _

'_He has nightmares—you know this, I told you earlier. Or better to say,' the Peredhil observed bleakly, 'night terrors. He will not sleep after he suffers through those demons, Legolas. No matter whose bed he is in—Ada's, mine, Elrohir's, even Glorfindel and Erestor have had no success. Perhaps if Nana were here, but…' Elladan trailed off shaking his head. 'And it does not improve with daylight. Sometimes he goes for several nights on end with little more than naps to get him through. 'Tis worrying, mellon-nin. And scary. We have resorted to holding vigils in his room some evenings for fear he will wake because something tipped off the night terrors during the day. He rarely talks then, and is not particularly happy, even though he tries to hide it from us.' Elladan's eyes were dark as they glared into the weaving flames of the fire, dark and angry. _

_Legolas recognized that look. For the twins had worn the same expression whenever they hunted for Orcs. Standing from the chair, he crossed to where Elladan sat and rested his hand gently on the Noldor Elf's shoulder. 'You have not the power to take those memories or night terrors away, mellon-nin. No matter how many Yrch you kill,' he pointed out softly._

'_I should,' the older Peredhil twin growled, not looking up from the flames._

_The Silvan Elf shook his head. ''Twould not help Estel, Elladan. You know this.'_

'_But nothing **does**, Legolas!' the Noldor Elf cried quietly, whipping his head around to gaze up at their friend._

_The Crown Prince smiled slightly. 'Are you a Vala, then, to determine what will or will not work? Perhaps it needs only time, mellon-nin. 'Tis possible that whatever it is simply has not been found, yet. I am willing to try, if you are,' he whispered._

_Elladan's anger washed away to be replaced with thoughtful surprise. 'You would do that?'_

_Legolas's smile widened. 'I **like** Estel, 'Dan. And given time, I am sure I could come to love him, too.'_

_In spite of everything, the older Elf snickered softly. ''Come to love,' Legolas? I **saw** you tonight in Estel's room—you can hardly resist him.'_

_The Wood-Elf fondly rolled his eyes, but remained serious. 'I would help, Elladan,' he murmured._

'_Your help would be most welcome,' the Peredhil finally responded quietly._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_Little more than a few hours had passed since Legolas had taken his leave of Elladan, yet, he found himself unable to sleep as had originally been his intention when he returned here. He thought it might have something to do with the older twin's revelation, and found himself suddenly very glad that his guest quarters were located between the twins' and Estel's rooms. That meant if—Valar forbid—Estel awoke screaming from a nightmare, he would be able to hear him with ease._

_But what Elladan had not told him was that only on occasion did Estel forget himself enough to scream during these 'night terrors.' Most often, he was aware enough of his physical location to realize that a scream would bring half the Last Homely House tumbling into his bedroom._

_So when the door of Legolas's own bed chamber creaked open, causing him to snap his head up in surprise from where he was sitting up in his bed and reading a book by the light of a flaxseed oil lamp, he at first did not comprehend who exactly would be wandering around at this time of night. Then he caught sight of the silver eyes peeking through the crack the doors had made when they were opened._

_Slowly, he laid aside his book, fearing that any abrupt movement might cause his little midnight visitor to flee. Carefully, he pulled back the covers on his bed and set his feet one at a time on the floor. 'Estel?' he scarcely dared breathe._

_Shyly, Estel shuffled into the guestroom, closing the doors behind him with hardly a sound. The small Human merely stood where he was for several long seconds, lightly toeing the rug in front of him, with his hands fisted behind his back. His bowed head caused his wavy dark hair to fall in front of his face, hiding it from the prince's sight. But Legolas was quite sure his eyes were not deceiving him when a beam of moonlight caught a rivulet of water trailing down the young Dúnadan's cheek and made it sparkle._

_The Silvan Elf held a slim hand out to the child, still sitting on the bed and keeping his voice low and soothing, 'Estel, hen, come here.'_

_Quickly, Estel did so, crossing the space between them in several small strides. He did not take Legolas's hand right away, pulling to a halt but a foot away from the prince. Large, scared silver eyes gazed up at the Wood-Elf._

_Then, somewhere outside, an owl hooted._

_Painfully skittish, Estel gave a tiny yelp and fairly launched himself into Legolas's arms, pressing his face tightly against the archer's sleeping tunic and clutching great handfuls of the silken material._

_Legolas chuckled softly. 'That is only Brother Owl, Estel. He will not hurt you.' He gently brushed a hand through the child's tousled dark hair. 'I promise.'_

_Estel nodded frantically, but spoke not a word, and did not look up._

'_Did you have a nightmare, tithen pen?' the Elf asked tenderly, continuing to run his hand reassuringly through the young boy's hair._

_Estel nodded again, this one smaller and less frantic, almost as if he were ashamed. Still he did not speak._

'_You need not fear my displeasure or disappointment, penneth,' Legolas soothed. 'I have also had nightmares, you know.'_

_This finally elicited a reaction from the shaking child in his arms. Estel looked up, a few soundless tears wending their way down his cheeks. Legolas was careful to keep his thoughts to himself/What child cries silently?/ he wondered sadly. _

_/One who's Naneth would not let him cry loudly for fear of giving away their position,/ his mind sniped._

_Gently, he lifted Estel into his lap. 'Aye, Estel, I, too, have had nightmares,' Legolas confirmed. 'As does your adar and the twins. I am sure even Glorfindel must sometimes.'_

_The five-year-old pouted slightly. Clearly, he did not believe it._

_The Crown Prince smiled indulgently. 'Well, think what you like, then,' he retorted lightly._

_Estel's little hands reached up and wrapped themselves in the Silvan Elf's loose golden hair, allowing them to see eye-to-eye…er, chin. The young Dúnadan finally spoke, voice tiny, 'Lirimaer, please…can I stay with you tonight?'_

_Legolas's smile widened. 'Of course you **can**. But you also **may**.'_

_The child managed a small giggle, causing the Wood-Elf's smile to brighten. 'Come, Estel,' the prince murmured, easing them under the covers and allowing his smile to soften. 'Let's try to sleep, hmm?'_

_They were laying side by side now in the rather large bed, and Estel determinedly shook his head, hands clutching tighter to the Firstborn's hair. /Ah, so it begins,/ Legolas thought, hiding a wince._

'_Are you scared to sleep, tithen pen?' the Silvan Elf asked gently._

_Estel nodded slowly, burrowing his face in the prince's neck._

'_Hmm,' Legolas muttered thoughtfully. /How to work this one out…/ he wondered. He smiled down at the dark head. 'Would you like to hear another story, then?'_

_Again, merely a nod. Legolas kissed the top of the tousled head. 'Shall I tell you about Túrin Turambar and Beleg Cúthalion—Strongbow—and how they outwitted some very nasty Trolls?'_

_Estel pulled back from Legolas's neck, a faint glint of excitement entering his eyes even amidst all the pain. He nodded eagerly._

_Legolas laughed softly. 'Very well. That summer was very hot, so the evenings were always the best time to travel…'_

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_Estel fell asleep that night in the young Crown Prince's arms. Before his eyes slid shut, he asked one question that would put into motion events unforeseen by all save, perhaps, the Valar: 'Will you be my Strongbow?' asked in an innocent voice on the verge of sleep._

_The Silvan archer started, throat seizing up. But finally, just before the child drifted off, he managed thickly, 'Yes, Estel. I will be your Strongbow.'_

_He never knew whether 'twas that promise which allowed the tiny Dúnadan to fall asleep in his bed when Elladan had said not even the child's Elven family had managed so much as to get him to smile. No one ever asked, and Legolas never told them, fearing much the possibility of hurting his friends._

(End Flashback)

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Present Time—1541 S.R.; Just Before Dawn, Ship Bound for Valinor)

"Legolas! Legolas! _Land_! White shores!" came Gimli's excited roar, throwing the heretofore silent Elf out of his memories of the past.

The stout little man was actually _standing_ on the ship's railing, facing West where Legolas had stood only the night before, waving elatedly to the Eagle who had called out the warning in thanks.

Slowly gaining his feet, Legolas wearily crossed the deck to join the Dwarf, his very steps flagging. Oddly, at first sight of those long-promised shores, no overwhelming joy rose in his heart as it should have. Instead, his heart—what little it felt like there was left—was awash with sharp, dancing pains.

He did manage to smile at the Dwarf, however. "My friend, wave any harder and you will topple yourself into the sea. And that would be quite disastrous, no?" he teased quietly.

Gimli just turned and grinned fiercely at him, too happy to care. "Then you will just have to dive after me, no?" he teased right back, and far more exuberantly.

"You can swim," Legolas retorted primly.

Gimli gave a great guffaw. "So I can, and so can you!"

"Ah, but you would drag me down," the Elf remarked easily, eyes twinkling faintly.

The Dwarf did not counter, and instead studied his fair friend's countenance with an unnerving intensity.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "Gimli?" he queried after several seconds of silence.

His shorter companion shook his head. "Laddie, you're a sight," he murmured—not unkindly.

The archer self-consciously hugged his shoulders, dropping his eyes from the shores before him and the Dwarf beside him. "Am I?" he whispered, his very soul laid bare to the aged warrior who knew him so well.

Gimli smiled ruefully. "Aye, just a bit."

The feeble spark of mirth had long since gone out, and the prince rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I'll just go wash up, then, shall I?" he managed, whirling away from the rail as his eyesight blurred and the shreds of his heart knotted painfully.

The Dwarf could do nothing but nod, gaze frightfully worried as it tracked Legolas's haphazard gait towards the hatch leading down into the bowels of the ship.

Swinging down into the cool, darkened interior of the vessel, the Silvan Elf closed his eyes gratefully as the tears finally flushed down his cheeks.

Topside, the first rays of dawn fell slanting across the grey, wooden planks.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(An Hour and a Half Later, Shores of Tol Eressëa)

Estel was antsy. There simply was no other way to describe it. He had been woken at the crack of dawn by his twin brothers, _Aries's_ twin brothers, and Aries himself…only to find that the Last Grey Ship had pulled within sight of Tol Eressëa's dock.

Of course, his Elven brothers and friends had neglected to include that it was within a _Firstborn's_ sight. So by the time their whole contingent arrived to join Thranduil, Elrond, and Celebrían (who had left _before_ dawn), Estel could see no Grey Ship.

However, either Ilúvatar had worked some magic on the Man's eyes, or the ship had pulled in much closer, because after only about half of an hour, Estel, too, was able to see it, if not the beings on board.

In vain, he scanned the railing, searching for the two figures he _knew_ ought to be there.

Slowly—oh, so slowly—as time inched by the ship inched closer. Soon (but not soon enough for Estel), the vessel bumped its prow lightly against the dock where Estel, his family, and their friends stood. At some point, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam had joined the small welcoming group who waited with barely tempered impatience.

In excited whispers beside the Dúnadan, Frodo and Sam conversed eagerly about the Eagles now clearly seen circling above. It seemed, in spite of the numerous times the Hobbits had surely watched the magnificent birds, they never quite lost the awe that they held over them.

The lead Eagle gave a cry and dropped the long Elven rope he had been carrying in his beak. One of the Silvan twins caught it—Estel did not see who—and waved up in thanks.

One after the other, the remaining Eagles dropped their ropes to those waiting below—even Sam, who quite nearly toppled over when he caught it.

Estel laughed and quickly relieved the Hobbit of his burden. "Allow me, Master Samwise," he advised warmly.

The Hobbit gave him a very thankful look and righted himself with Frodo's help.

The Eagle who had dropped the rope cried down an apology, but both Hobbits had since turned back to the ship so Estel called back in return, ''Tis all right, mellon-nin! Welcome home!'

The majestic bird flew in a great sweeping circle over the ones waiting on the shore, causing Estel to laugh out loud in pure joy. Then the lead Eagle gave a final cry, and circling one last time over the gathered company, the birds flew off towards Valinor's highest peaks, rising high in the distance.

At that same moment, Frodo exclaimed, "Look there he is! Gimli! _Gimli_!"

Forgetting the rope (which Aries deftly removed without the Human's noticing), Estel whirled around to face the ship. Frodo and Sam had already run up to the left side of the vessel and were waving ecstatically to the stout being who had rushed to that railing at the Hobbit's call.

The young Dúnadan quickly followed.

On that side of the ship, the railing happened to be slightly taller than the Dwarf, with no rung on which he could stand, but the graying warrior did not let that deter him, and kept trying to throw the woven ladder over the side. After the second or third try, he managed it.

With something to climb on, his head finally appeared over the railing.

It was then, of course, that he caught sight of the young Man who stepped gracefully up to the bottom of the ladder, two Hobbits on his heels, and grinned up at him.

The look of utter shock on the stout little man's face was priceless.

Estel's grin widened. "Good morning, Master Dwarf!" he called cheerily (and somewhat cheekily), as if they were just preparing to sit down to breakfast.

Gimli's cheeks swiftly reddened. "You...! You…!" the Dwarf sputtered, indeed, near-roared. His tongue unlocked itself somewhere halfway through. "You…you…you young upstart, you! Of all the half-witted, inconceivable, despicable--!"

Aries and the Peredhil twins, who had arrived shortly after Estel, exchanged amused glances. 'Mayhap we should go up first,' the older Silvan Elf suggested, eyes twinkling. 'Else I fear Estel will not long be here.'

The Human's Elven brothers quickly smothered their laughter. 'Yes, let's,' Elladan agreed, grinning at Celethoron and Gilaith who had just joined them after safely fastening the ropes to the dock.

Estel made a face at them, but willingly allowed the five Elves to climb up before him, admitting only to himself that they were probably right. More than one-hundred years had passed since he had first met the fierce little man, and still, Gimli's temper had not changed.

"Are you coming up or not?" Aries's somewhat muffled, very amused voice called down to him in Westron, throwing the young Man out of his thoughts. The blond head poked itself over the railing and grinned at him.

Estel resisted the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at the Firstborn. "Gimli is right," he shot back as he mounted the woven ladder with ease and made his way nimbly up the side of the ship. His own head quickly appeared over the railing and he swung his feet onto the deck, nearly stumbling as it gave an unexpected list to the right, but kept talking, gazing at the older Silvan Elf (who had steadied him) with sparkling eyes, "Elves _are _some of the most impatient creatures on earth." His nose scrunched up as he reconsidered that last line. "Well, on Valinor, anyway."

Aries merely laughed, stepping back as the Human stood up straight. The Dúnadan's piercing silver eyes swiftly found Gimli's onyx ones, crinkling merrily at the corners when they did so and practically dancing.

His eloquent display of temper through, the Dwarf's eyes were now warm and suspiciously bright as he quietly regarded the young Man before him. "So _this_ is Estel," he murmured at last.

Estel quirked a bemused eyebrow at the stout warrior. "Has your sea journey been taxing, Master Dwarf? I should think you would know me by now."

"Know you?" Gimli rumbled happily. "King Elessar, yes. Strider the Ranger, perhaps. Aragorn? Most definitely. But Estel? The child who stole away an Elven heart? Nay, him I have yet to meet."

Estel felt tears creeping into the corners of his eyes, and cracking a smile, dropped gracefully to his knees to sweep the Dwarf into a tight hug. Valar, he had not known until this moment just how much he had _missed_ this endearing being. His thoughts up until this point had only been of Legolas, and he had forgotten how much the gruff little man had meant to him in the years following the end of the Fellowship. He was beyond pleased that the Dwarf was here to remind him of that fact.

With a sputtering laugh, Estel pulled away some moments later. "We are quite the strange mortals, you and I," he remarked thickly, chuckling.

"I agree whole-heartedly!" Elrond called as he and Thranduil clambered up the ladder to join the younger Elves.

Estel looked up at his Elven father and the former Elvenking as they came to stand behind him with Aries and the two sets of twins, grinning through tears. "_Ada_, that wasn't very nice!" he spluttered, laughter garbled.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, hearing snickers coming from the younger Elves behind him. "Who said anything about being nice? I was merely agreeing with you."

After staring in shock for a full moment at the Elven Lord, Gimli burst into a great, loud guffaw. "Oh, I like that one, my lord!" he chortled. He turned wildly twinkling eyes to Estel. "Tell me, is he always like this?"

"I should hope not!" the young Dúnadan laughed. "Two sets of twins and Aries are more than enough!" He smirked as indignant protests came from said Elves, but had to laugh once again when his adopted father lightly cuffed him upside the head.

Thranduil was the only one who had not joined the bantering. Upon boarding the ship, he had glanced around the top deck, at every railing, in every direction (even up at the main mast) that he could. Now he turned back to the Dwarf, and effectively silenced all mirth by asking, "Gimli? Where is my son?"

Utter silence fell.

Gimli nodded in the direction of the hatch, but his eyes were on Estel. "Down below, my lord." Addressed though it was to Thranduil, it became clear that the Dwarf intended it for the Man.

Estel quite nearly shot to his feet. He held no illusions as to why Legolas was not up on deck, all the worries and fears Aries and Lady Celebrían had not managed to completely assuage now rushing back to savage him, stronger and fiercer than they ever had been.

He pulled up short, however, when he noticed all the Elves watching, and making no move to follow him. Not even Legolas's family. The young Dúnadan slowly turned, gazing incredulously at Thranduil, Aries, Celethoron, and Gilaith. "Aren't you coming?"

Thranduil smiled slightly, and shook his head. "'Tis your right, _penneth_," he offered softly. "I have missed, my son, yes, but 'tis _you_ whom he stayed for. We shall see him when you both return topside and to the shores." The former Elvenking's smile widened. "And doubtless, after you have cried yourselves hoarse."

Estel managed a wavering grin, tears rising once more in his eyes. "_Hannon lle_, your Majesty."

Thranduil reached out and lightly touched the Human's cheek with his palm. "Please. 'Tis Thranduil here."

Unable to speak, the Man simply nodded, and with one last smile at those on deck, whirled and sprinted for the hatch.

When he disappeared from their sight, Thranduil's smile dropped. Elrond's hand rested on his arm, and the Sindar turned, practically digging his nails into the Peredhil's skin.

Carefully hiding his wince, the Half-Elven Lord whispered, "You can go, _mellon-iaur_. I am sure Estel will not mind."

But Thranduil shook his head. "I cannot," he choked. "If Legolas wishes to fade, none will be able to stop him. Only Estel has any chance of righting this—my presence would only hinder him."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Below Decks)

Estel did not slow his gait, not until he was at least halfway down the darkened corridor. When he did, his ears picked up on a quiet sound further ahead. He paused, and listened, straining any senses he could in an attempt to locate it.

It was soft, and pained, and after a moment more of listening, silver eyes widened in the gloom. His feet started running again.

He knew this sound, terrible as it was—he had heard it recently, and wished never to hear it again. He had heard it far too many times during his life on Arda, and each time he had, was indelibly etched into his memory…

(Flashback, Two Hundred Five Years—TA 2936, Mid-Morning Several Weeks After Legolas's Arrival)

_Estel scrunched up his nose in concentration, trying to track his elusive prey. With him he carried naught but a small satchel, filled with a child's small treasures, a flask of dew, and a leaf-wrapped package of lightly honeyed lembas. Erestor, in order to occupy him for the day, had packed it earlier this morning before sending him off to play._

_He had not meant to be a bother, really. But everyone could just be so **busy** sometimes that he grew lonely. The twins were not here—they had gone off on one of their long "hunts" several days ago, and because Estel was only five, he could not go with them. His Ada was locked away in his study with 'Restor and Glory, and even Lindir the Minstrel and the kitchen staff were busy. No one had any time for the young mortal under the Last Homely House's roof on this day._

_He had at first searched out Legolas (whom he continued to call Lirimaer, much to the Silvan Elf's pleased embarrassment), but had not found him in any of the places the prince usually was. The archery fields were full, the gardens had (too many) happy couples walking up and down their paths, and the stables were buzzing with activity as the horses were groomed and taken out for exercise. But his friend was nowhere to be found._

_Estel had watched them for a while, then, the Elves that took care of the horses, and even was allowed to help once or twice, but he soon grew restless and wanted to explore (hopefully finding Legolas in the process). As of yet, he had had no luck, and did not wish to risk his Elven father's temper by asking where the prince had gone._

_Because Erestor and Glorfindel were with his Ada, he had no lessons, and welcomed the chance to try out the little he had learned so far about what the twins called "tracking." He had gone into the wood that was within Imladris's borders—as far as he was allowed to go on his own—and began by trying to follow the game trails (one of the first lessons his brothers had taught him). Of course, they were only very tiny game trails because the twins did not wish their little brother to be, as Elrohir so nicely put it, 'skewered by a wild boar.' That, of course, had led to Estel asking what "skewered" meant, and what a "boar" was. The younger twin had then wisely decided that he should remain quiet on the matter._

_He had started following what he had been excited to recognize as a squirrel's trail while—apparently—it hunted for acorns. Like most young children, however, Estel was soon distracted by the abundance of little "treasures" he found littering the forest floor. He entirely forgot about following the squirrel, and instead took to looking for (and collecting) anything that caught his fancy. Into his satchel went a bright orange leaf the color of sunset, followed by a half-shell of a blue robin's egg (long since hatched), a smooth, almost entirely green pebble from a nearby stream, and oddly, a twig (though, apparently, not so odd to Estel). _

_It had been as the child was crouching down to pick a bright yellow flower he vaguely remembered as being one of his Naneth's favorites that he heard it._

_Quickly (but gently) snapping off the stem and stowing the flower carefully in his satchel, he stood up straight and perfectly still, listening intently to the wind, astonishing in itself for such a very young mortal. But perhaps not for one raised among Elves._

_It came again. _

_Barely heard, but nonetheless recognized: early last summer, a baby bird had fallen out of its mother's nest and onto the ground, breaking its wing in the process. It had cried and cried out with all the strength its little voice possessed, but its mother never heard it, or, as sometimes happens in nature, chose to ignore it. Estel had been in the forest—this very same one, in fact—with his brothers for the first time. He had heard the cry on the wind, and followed it to its source, surprising the twins quite a bit._

_He had begged and pleaded to be allowed to bring it home, the latent healer within him already beginning to rear its head, and the twins had finally relented with the firm directive that as soon as it got better, and learned how to fly, that he let it go._

_Estel had promised, and so, at the end of the summer, with only a few brave tears, had let it fly away. Strangely (and much to Estel's delight), that same bird had returned to raise its own babies in a nook of the young boy's balcony during **this** spring._

_And the sound he had heard on the wind, sounded very much the same as that baby bird's. Which led him to where he was now—trying to track it._

_When the wind carried that plaintive cry to him for a third time, Estel quickly turned his head to follow it, his eyes falling shut without his being aware. Keeping his eyes shut, and miraculously avoiding any trees, he followed it as it came again and again. But the closer he drew to its source, the less it sounded like a bird's and the more it sounded like another being's, and caused his chest to hurt._

_Frowning, and continuing to close his eyes, the tiny Dúnadan rubbed at his chest._

_His search led him to an ancient, gnarled oak tree which—for all it had aged—was nonetheless one of the shortest trees in the entire wood._

_But it was wonderful for climbing, as Estel had started doing at the beginning of the summer._

_The cries—which had begun to sound more and more like sobs—abruptly stopped, and frowning deeper still, Estel opened his eyes and tilted his head back to stare up into the oak's canopy._

_He nearly dropped his precious satchel when he saw an astonished, pale-faced Prince of Mirkwood staring back at him._

_The Wood-Elf was sitting on one of the lower, stronger branches, seemingly not having expected anyone—let alone Estel—to find him._

_However many minutes the two spent staring at one another was known only to the trees surrounding them, but it gave Estel enough time to notice the tear tracks on his friend's face, and enough time to start feeling very, very worried._

_The child broke the silence first. 'Lirimaer?' he practically squeaked._

_Legolas did not wait, or answer, but in a flash had vanished further up into the tree._

_Estel suddenly understood what his Ada must have felt when he had accidentally fallen in one of Imladris's ponds last year and nearly drowned because he did not know how to swim._

_He panicked, and as quickly as the prince has disappeared into the tree, he followed, climbing the branches with an ease and swiftness that a newly-instated climber was not supposed to have._

'_Do not follow me, Estel!' came Legolas's tear-choked, rather rough cry, muffled because he was further up into the tree._

_But the child stubbornly shook his head and continued climbing, reaching out to grab branches that normally should not have been able to support his weight. But the tree, who loved Elves, and the Human child raised in their midst, was helping him along—or so he thought later when both he and Legolas were safely on the ground._

_As it was, he did not know what was going on at that moment, and would not have cared if he had, much too concerned about the prince whom—after that evening in the Wood-Elf's room—he had become very much attached to._

_He reached the top of the tree within ten minutes of starting to climb it and found Legolas (thankfully) sitting on a wide, well-supported branch at the top of the oak, huddled against its trunk and watching him with tear-bright, haunted midnight eyes. 'Why must you follow me?' he forced out, voice cracking._

_Estel, who had never seen an Elf cry, cringed back at the utter pain in his Elven friend's voice, but nonetheless carefully crawled forward on the branch, keeping his precarious balance with an ease that would take him a long time to rediscover._

_His hand touched Legolas's booted foot._

_Stiffening, the prince hurriedly pulled it away and closer to his chest, hugging both his knees in such a way that Estel could come no closer to him._

_Or so he thought._

_The young Dúnadan tried not to be hurt by this action, he really did, but for all he was much more serious and grown-up than other Human children, he was still only five years old, and as a five-year-old, started to cry, as well. 'Because you're hurting!' he burst out._

_Stubborn and persistent to the last, he somehow managed to force his way through the barrier of the prince's knees without toppling either of them and fisted his hands in Legolas's jerkin, forehead resting against the prince's chest and angry tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Anger at Legolas for trying to keep him away, anger at himself for not having understood that something was wrong with his Elven friend much earlier than this, and anger at whatever it was that was causing the Silvan Elf such pain._

_He felt the prince try to push him away, but shook his head violently against the archer's chest and clung all the more determinedly to the Firstborn's leather jerkin._

_Legolas finally gave up and let the small Human have his way. 'You're awful,' the Wood-Elf choked, starting to cry again. 'Just awful. Why could you not simply leave me alone?'_

_But the hands that suddenly clutched at Estel's tiny shoulders told quite a different story._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_It was only later, when both the prince and Estel were much calmer, that the child found out the cause of Legolas's distress._

'_Your Naneth died?' the young boy asked softly._

_The Silvan Elf nodded, blinking back yet more tears that wanted to fall. 'Today, many years ago, and it still hurts,' he whispered._

_The small Dúnadan was now situated comfortably in Legolas's lap, with the Elf's arms looped tightly around him to keep him firmly tucked against the Firstborn's chest. 'Well, I s'ppose I can't be mad at you for that,' the five-year-old reflected, voice quiet. 'After all, my Naneth died, too.'_

_He saw the prince squeeze his eyes shut at that and wondered why, until Legolas managed faintly, 'I am sorry.'_

_Estel tilted his head back and gave the prince a quizzical look. 'Why? It wasn't your fault. Not my Naneth's leaving, and 'specially not yours.'_

_Legolas's eyes snapped open in shock and he stared down in unconcealed surprise at the child in his lap. The boy cocked his head to the side and smiled warmly up at him. The Wood-Elf finally thought to close his mouth and slowly shook his head. This was not the scared child that had come to him several weeks ago (and several nights since), terrified of his nightmares, and he wondered what had changed. For the first time all day, a coherent thought made it through the mass of grief and pain that had dominated his mind and heart/I wonder if 'tis as I told Elladan, it simply was not time, yet./_

'_I'd like to show you something.'_

_The child's soft voice broke into Legolas's thoughts, and when he refocused his gaze on the five-year-old, he was very bemused by the shy look he received from Estel._

'_Twas endearing, and the prince suddenly realized that he would gladly follow this child wherever he might lead._

'_Lead on, then, penneth,' the archer murmured, managing a slight smile._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

_With much help from the tree, the two beings carefully made their way down to the ground. Once there, Estel further confused Legolas by shooting a brilliant smile up at him and eagerly grabbing his hand. Before the Wood-Elf quite knew what was happening, the little Dúnadan was off and dragging him through the small forest._

_It did not take long to emerge from the shelter of the trees, and Legolas had to rapidly blink his watering eyes in order to adjust to the bright sunlight. The abrupt change from dark to light did not seem faze Estel, however, and he continued to drag the Firstborn towards whatever destination he had in mind._

_Some of the other Elves that they passed favored the pair with indulgent looks, quite used to seeing the small mortal dragging one or the other of their Lord's twin sons (and sometimes even their Lord himself) through the corridors of the Last Homely House. Legolas bit his lip to keep his embarrassed grin from appearing, and continued to allow the young boy to haul him along the pathways of Imladris. /Elladan was right,/ he conceded sheepishly, recalling his older friend's words from several weeks ago. /I **can't** resist him./ He studied the pleased grin decorating the five-year-old's face and felt his own soften in response. /Nor do I want to./_

_Legolas noticed they had since left the main paths and were now entering one of the smaller, more secluded, gardens surrounding the Last Homely House. It took him a moment, but the Wood-Elf soon realized that this particular garden was just beneath the balcony of Estel's room._

_The path they were following felt relatively smooth beneath his feet, and seemed only a few years old—not even very many weeds had sprung up, yet. Along either side of it ran a row of short hedges, allowed to grow out without being hindered by annual clippings. A few minutes later, the tunnel of bushes ended at two small saplings, as did the path._

_Estel paused here, too, and adjusted his hold on the prince's hand. He did not look up at the Elf, and instead gazed straight ahead. 'She's in here,' the child murmured shyly._

_The archer startled slightly. 'Who is, penneth?'_

_Estel finally glanced up, a tiny smile on his lips. 'My Naneth.'_

_Legolas felt his throat tighten, and allowed the small Dúnadan to gently pull him into the hidden glade. There at the center of the clearing, sitting among lilacs, lavender, and elanor, was the white marble likeness of a young woman all too well-known to the youngest prince of Mirkwood. Tears rushed into his eyes at the saddened, guarding, yet peaceful look upon her face, so lifelike that the Silvan Elf found difficulty in believing that she was truly gone. Whoever this stonemason was, they had done their work well._

_Estel started speaking as they drew nearer to the marble memorial, his earlier cheerfulness and exuberance much more subdued, 'Hi, Nana!' he chirped would-be happily to the unmoving stone statue. 'I have something for you today! See?'_

_He dug into his satchel with his free hand and produced the yellow, star-shaped flower he had found in the wood, placing it gently and almost reverently on the base of the statue. A tiny smile was on his lips, but Legolas was abruptly aware that tears were threatening to fall from the young child's eyes. 'It's one of your favorites, isn't it?'_

_The marble statue, of course, could not respond, but continued to gaze benignly at the slightly trembling little boy._

_Legolas winced and tightened his hold on the five-year-old's hand as a small sob made it past the child's lips, feeling suddenly very guilty that the young Dúnadan had thought it necessary to bring him here._

_Estel continued talking, and the Wood-Elf was gratified to note that his voice was a bit steadier when he did so, 'I brought someone to meet you, Nana, did you see? He's the Prince of Mirkwood. I've never been there, but Ada says when I'm older, and if the prince says it's okay, I can visit. That's all right, isn't it?'_

_The child's only response was silence, and that tender, penetrating gaze._

_Estel started trembling again. When next he spoke, it was Legolas at whom he directed his words, voice terribly small and eyes still fastened on the statue, 'Whenever I got lonely, and no one could find any time for me, I came here, and talked to her. I don't remember much about her, but Ada says she loved me very much and would have been very proud of me.'_

_Legolas swallowed, kneeling beside the little boy in the grass. 'I am sure she would have,' he managed thickly, blinking as his own tears started sliding down his cheeks once again._

_Estel turned tear-clouded silver eyes to his friend, grief in his face—an emotion that a child all of five springs old should never have known. 'I always thought, somehow,' the tiny Dúnadan choked, 'that she could hear me, and would respond in any way she could. But…But she never does…and it hurts. I don't want it to, but it does. And I don't like it!'_

_With this fierce statement, the child again erupted in tears, and Legolas was obliged to fold his arms protectively around the sobbing young Dúnadan, pulling him snugly against his chest. The tousled dark head turned and dug itself into his tunic. 'I...I thought with you, it might be better,' came the thick response, muffled by the fabric. 'But it isn't, and I…and I…' His weeping continued, drowning out whatever else he wanted to say._

_Legolas's own tears slid faster down his cheeks, as he railed himself again and again for not realizing the extent to which this sweet young boy must still be hurting. 'Oh, tithen pen, I know that if she could, she would come and tell you right away anything you wanted to know,' the Elf whispered into the dark locks. 'I cannot say the hurt ever goes away. But 'twill not always be there, where you can feel it as sharply as you are now. One day you will not notice it anymore, and 'twill feel only as a dull ache at certain moments when you wish she could still be here. You will miss her, but that is all.'_

_The five-year-old's tears had slowed as he listened to Legolas talk, now he lifted his head to gaze up with unguarded eyes at the Elf from where they sat together on the grass in front of his mother's memorial. He sniffed. 'Is that the way it is for you, Lirimaer?' he asked almost inaudibly._

_The Wood-Elf shut his eyes tightly. 'I will not lie to you, tithen pen, I, too, still feel that sharp ache. I only tell you what my oldest cousin once told me when I was much younger. But now…I think I am starting to understand, Estel.' He opened his eyes to gaze down openly, warmly, and with no little wonder at the rather remarkable child in his arms. 'Because now…you are here.'_

_Estel beamed up at him through gradually drying tears and reached as high as he could while staying in Legolas's lap, managing to wrap his little arms tightly around the archer's neck, saying nothing._

_The Silvan Elf was more than happy to comply as the small head nudged into the crook of his neck._

_They sat together thus for a while, merely listening as the sounds of Imladris swirled around them. Indeed, Legolas even began to think Estel had fallen asleep when the child's soft voice suddenly spoke up, 'There's writing on the picture of Nana, did you see? I can only read my name…'_

_Slightly startled, the Firstborn blinked down at him, then glanced up to follow the small fingers that were now tracing the letters craved into the marble. As the fingers traced, Legolas read, '**Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim**,' and felt his breath catch. 'Gilraen…' he breathed softly, understanding far more about that statement than Estel could yet know._

_The little Dúnadan had actually begun to doze, as the prince had first suspected, now he looked up at the Elf, wide-eyed and very much awake. 'You knew my Naneth?' he asked excitedly._

_Legolas silently cursed himself. Ever since he had promised secrecy about Estel's true heritage, he had been dreading this very situation. 'I knew her, Estel. Please understand, I cannot tell you any more than that, only that Lord Elrond is correct, and she indeed loved you.'_

'_Oh,' the child's eagerness subsided, and he seemed disappointed. But he perked up slightly. 'Can you at least tell me what those words mean in Common? I know "hope" and "Men," but not the others.'_

_Legolas sighed. 'I will tell you what they mean, but I cannot explain them to you.' When the young boy went to protest, Legolas held up his hand. 'Estel, that is final.'_

_The child pouted, and the prince silently thanked Ilúvatar that the five-year-old was not yet aware that his pouting could(and would) make Legolas do almost anything for him. So instead, the Wood-Elf kissed the smooth forehead, and murmured in Westron, hoping to distract him, "What it means, Estel, is this: **I gave Hope to Men, I have kept no hope for myself**."_

_Estel frowned thoughtfully when the prince finished, young brow furrowed with confusion as he tried to understand. 'That's…kind of sad,' he replied finally, then shook his head. 'And she didn't give me to Men,' he looked back up the Elf, 'she gave me to **you**.'_

_Legolas hugged him tighter. 'Aye, and you will **always** belong to us,' he whispered, shutting his eyes again, 'long after you have grown, and learned who this "Hope of Men" is. And I promise you that when you do, I will be right there beside you.'_

_Estel smiled again, and shutting his own eyes, snuggled further into the Woodland archer's warmth. 'Well, that makes it all right, then,' he declared confidently, completely trusting this one who held him._

(End Flashback)

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Present Time, Below Decks in Ship Docked at Tol Eressëa)

And oh, he _had_, far more than Estel had ever imagined he would. To think that so much had happened in that one day…!

Shaking his head, the young Man came out of his memories and opened his eyes to find himself standing nose-to-nose with an only partially shut wooden door. From within came the sound that had driven Estel to find Legolas up in the old oak on that day long ago—the soft, harsh sobs of a deeply grieving Elf.

Swallowing thickly, the Dúnadan gingerly pushed open the door and stepped into a small cabin brightly lit by the morning sunlight streaming in through several portals. The sobs came from the left, muffled slightly as if smothered by cloth.

Estel's breath caught and his throat seized as he turned in the direction from which the weeping had come, and found there a bed with covers rumpled, and a horribly shaking, beloved form laying upon it.

The Elf's face was buried in what Estel quite forcefully recognized as his old leather Ranger's jacket, the archer's usually immaculate braids unraveled and golden hair tangled. With each broken sob, his shoulders quivered and his slim hands clenched convulsively in the worn material.

The young Man slowly glided forward, footsteps silent as he crossed the bare floor to his best friend's side. Reaching out hesitantly, half-eager, half-scared to death, he gently gripped a trembling shoulder, unaware that his own tears had long since begun to fall. Crouching down near the prince's head, he tried to catch a glimpse of the fair being's eyes.

They were squeezed tightly shut, and ragged breaths came from the Firstborn's lips. His shoulder was rigid underneath Estel's hand. 'Please, please, go away,' the Silvan Elf choked, not daring to see, not daring to admit that this touch, so long cherished, was as familiar as the stars which had guided him here.

Nay. 'Twas all whimsy and want as far as he was concerned. But that did not stop his longing…or his grief.

When the grip tightened, he continued to beg, 'Please, please, _please_ go away.'

The hand slid gently under his chin, rough and callused and _warm_, and tenderly urged his face upwards. Thumbs—two of them now—lightly brushed across his cheeks, insistently rubbing away the tears, and at last the apparition (for surely that is what it must be), spoke, familiar timbre rough with pain and tears of its own, 'Would you turn from me, then, Lirimaer? For 'twas you who promised a wayward twenty-year-old '_a' gurtha ar' thar_ (to death and beyond),' and 'twas you who promised a heartbroken, fearful child to be his Strongbow. And so, here we are, beyond death and all hope.'

With a choked gasp, Legolas's midnight eyes flew open, locking on tear-bright cerulean-streaked silver orbs mere inches from his own. '_Estel_!!' he cried, starting violently upright, neatly bashing their foreheads together.

As a flash of momentarily dizzying pain shot through the Dúnadan's mind, both beings toppled backwards with a crash, the one pulled off the bed, the other having lost his balance.

By the time the cabin no longer upended, he had become aware that he was sprawled out on his back, the warm weight on top of him pressing him flat against the floor. His fingers had been woven tightly into silken gold strands which were now splayed out across his chest, and a tear-streaked, wincing face hovered not half an inch from his own.

Then those midnight orbs warily blinked open again, and both beings froze.

Neither moved, and neither dared, each fearful that the other would vanish should they do so. At last, after what seemed like half of eternity, Legolas shakily pushed himself off Estel's chest with his arms, still staring down at him in raw, disbelieving anguish.

The Human, tears streaming freely from his eyes as he stared back, unsteadily ran his hand through the Wood-Elf's golden tresses. Sweet Valar, how long had it been since they had last seen each other? How much doubt and pain and time and fear had passed since last they parted? It seemed like forever…

'_Hurry home, dear one…I will be waiting.'_

'_Coramin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees you again)…'_

'Weep no longer, then, dearest,' Estel managed to whisper as their words to one another echoed around the cabin, intermixing with the sounds of waves lapping against the shore. 'I am here now, and I will not leave.'

Legolas did not respond with any words of his own. He could not—for what words were there to say?

Instead, he lunged at Estel, crushing their lips together in a wild, desperate kiss.

In response, the Dúnadan's hands clenched painfully in his hair, but he did not care. When they broke away, gasping and chests heaving, mere moments later, tears swiftly rose in Legolas's eyes.

Estel, beloved, wonderful, infuriating Estel, simply smiled in return.

**TBC**

**A/N:** ::stares:: _Wow_, the things that come out of my head at midnight while listening to the _Return of the King_ soundtrack. ::grins, well pleased:: But I love this chapter, probably more than any other chapter I've written so far, and I hope you did, too! Keep in mind, however ::looks sneaky::, that there is one last chapter I am intending to write, and will be posted the first free chance I get.

**Elvish Translations:**

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Mellon-nin** (My friend)

**Yrch** (Orcs)

**Imladris** (Rivendell)

**Peredhil** (Half-Elf)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Nana** (Mama)

**Hen** (Child)

**Tithen pen** (Little one)

**Penneth** (Young one)

**Naneth** (Mother)

**Adar** (Father)

**Lirimaer** (Lovely one; in this fic, "lovely singer" and "Angel")

**Hannon lle** (Thank you)

**Mellon-iaur** (Old friend)

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


	9. Healed

PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE GOING ON—ESPECIALLY #2!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**WARNING #1:** _Sweet as candy, I think, folks, although there is angst in here, as well. In any case, I thought I'd leave another tissue warning here._

**WARNING #2:** _Once again, this should **not** be taken as slash if you do not wish it to be. There is much talk of love here, and there **is** another kiss on the lips between two males, although it is not explicit. Whichever type of love you'd like to interpret this as is up to you._

**A/N:** Well, this is it. The final chapter. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed it just as much!

**Reviewers:** All _71_ of you, many thanks!

**Individual Non-Slash and Slash Endings:** I had actually considered doing this, but going back through my story, I realized that to do two endings would take away the entire meaning of this story. One of the major points of this story is that Legolas and Estel are _so_ close that you are never quite sure whether they are a couple or not, and I am determined to leave that decision up to you—so please enjoy!

'**Sindarin (Elvish)'**

"**Westron (Common)"**

**/Personal Thoughts/**

**.:A Man Called Hope:.**

By Sentimental Star

Epilogue: Healed

(Sunset That Same Day, S.R. 1541—Courtyard of the Peredhil Home on Tol Eressëa)

"Tell me _why_ we are doing this again?" a disgruntled Estel called up the trunk of a tall oak tree, larger and far more ancient than the tree that grew in the forest of Imladris. He lightly leapt back several feet and danced out of the way as a thin, woven rope tumbled out of the tree, catching it just before the section with the lamps could crack against the ground.

"Because Sam and Frodo wanted to," came the matter-of-fact, muffled reply from further up in the tree where the Silvan Elf was stringing rows of lanterns. The prince swung himself down onto a lower branch. "Hand up the next set."

The young Dúnadan did so, holding onto the final set that was to follow.

They had been at this most of the afternoon, and not far away, Estel could see Sam ordering two very amused sets of twins hither and thither, while Lady Celebrían sat back and watched, laughing quietly to herself. As far as he knew, his Elven mother was under explicit directions from the stout little Hobbit to relax and let him run everything for the celebration the two Hobbits insisted on having. How Sam managed to employ, not only the Silvan twins, his twin brothers, and Aries, but also his Elven father _and_ Thranduil, in this little operation was quite beyond him. Still…for all he protested this, he would not deny how wonderful 'twas to have the chance to do this, to be a part of it, and to know what he otherwise would not have been able to…

/Elven mother…/ he mused thoughtfully to himself, a slight smile touching his lips as he watched her turn to greet Frodo, who came out with the first two dishes. /That's…a nice thought, actually. Mother…/

A slim hand suddenly waved in front of his eyes. "Anyone in there?" Legolas's voice teased warmly.

Estel snapped around to face dancing midnight blue eyes exactly level with his own, nearly managing to tangle himself in the strand of lanterns.

He raised an eyebrow. "_Mellon-nin_, surely that is not the wisest position to be in."

Legolas, hanging upside down from the lower, wider branch of the oak tree by his knees, merely raised his own eyebrow in response—an astonishing feat in itself—and crossed his arms over his chest. A hidden smile lurked at the corners of his mouth, and his long, golden hair, unknotted and re-braided, dangled several feet off the ground. "Is it not? Strange…I am quite comfortable here."

Estel chuckled, switching over to Sindarin, 'Methinks that is because you are quite the odd Elf.'

The prince finally laughed, and swatted playfully at his best friend, somehow still managing to keep his balance.

The young Man ducked, grinning, as the Wood-Elf swung himself upright onto the branch and reached out for the final string of lanterns. Still grinning, Estel handed them to him, moving to lean on the branch as he watched Legolas climb nimbly back up into the higher reaches of the tree.

Watching his dearest companion work deftly to complete their task, the once-Ranger felt his face soften and his shoulders ease. They had been nearly inseparable since they had reunited early this morning, and Aries, after the cousins exchanged their own exuberant greetings, had complained good-naturedly that the two of them were attached at the head.

When asked why at the head, the older Silvan Elf had smirked and affectionately retorted that the two had so much idiocy and obstinacy between them, where else could it be?

Coming forward to hug his son, Thranduil had suggested their feet because where one went, the other soon followed, and that _included_ into more trouble than any sane being should be able to handle.

'There! And you were complaining!' Legolas declared at last, effortlessly navigating his way down the oak.

'Nay, not complaining,' Estel protested mildly, stepping back and smiling slightly as the prince lowered himself onto the branch the Dúnadan had just abandoned. 'I merely wanted to know why Gimli could not do it, instead.'

The Wood-Elf arched an eyebrow, grinning. 'Have you ever _seen_ Gimli climb a tree?'

'Willingly?' the Human asked with a grin of his own. 'No.' He came forward to once more lean his folded arms on the branch where Legolas sat idly dangling his legs and turned his smile to the archer. 'Still, I should have liked to have the extra pair of hands, at first. Do you know how _difficult_ it is to _hold_ all of those lanterns?'

Legolas laughed brightly. 'Aye, you would have made a wonderful Yule tree.'

Estel pouted at him. The prince just continued to grin. Soon enough, however, the Firstborn turned serious and his smile softened as he cast a glance over to where Gimli could be seen waiting patiently by Lady Celebrían, eyes fixed on the entryway to the courtyard. 'Ada tells me the Lady Galadriel is expected soon, Estel,' Legolas advised him at last, voice quiet and eyes gleaming warmly as he watched the Dwarf. 'We have had our reunion, let him have his.'

No response, save a hand sliding gently along his jaw, which tenderly redirected his gaze to Estel's once more youthful face. The Dúnadan's eyes were liquid silver, warm and open in the rosy light of sunset. As the young Man began to lightly draw his fingers through the Elf's golden tresses, Legolas smiled and gratefully shut his midnight eyes, clasping Estel's hand between his own two, and leant his cheek into his beloved friend's palm.

The Man pressed close, nuzzling his nose against Legolas's own.

The Wood-Elf laughed quietly, gladly absorbing this affectionate touch. 'Mmm,' he murmured and gave a pleased grin, 'you have not done this in years, quel mellon-nin. What is the occasion?'

Releasing a soft breath that stirred the Firstborn's hair, Estel's hands slipped down to his companion's waist. He sounded no warning before fluidly lifting the slight archer down and off the branch, throwing into the motion a small spin.

Allowed only a moment's startled gasp, Legolas gently grabbed the back of Estel's neck, trying to keep himself steady. The Man did not seem to mind, and set him carefully back on his feet.

Legolas gave the once-Ranger a shy glance. 'Estel?' he whispered, realizing the Dúnadan seemed oddly close to tears.

The Human suddenly crushed the Elf into a tight embrace. 'I love you,' he choked, tenderly squeezing his dearest friend. 'I know I did not say it nearly often enough, but I love you.' He took in a shaky breath, pressing the Silvan Elf closer. 'When I arrived…after I saw my family…all I could think of…was you.' Legolas shut his eyes, forcing a few tears to slip down his cheeks, and buried his face against Estel's chest, smiling against the cloth. 'Even when my brothers told me your Adar and cousins had arrived, I had only one thought…and that was that maybe, by some extraordinary grace of the Valar, you had made it to Tol Eressëa and sought out your kin.' The Man paused here, moving one hand to rub at silver eyes as his own tears started to fall. The other arm remained firmly around Legolas's waist 'And you weren't...I had guessed it—rather expected it, actually—but still…some part of me, some inane, wishful part of me hoped…When you weren't there…I was so frightened, Legolas. Happy to see your family, but frightened…Fright turned to guilt, and guilt to anger. Not at you, not at your family, but at myself. Because you weren't there, and the _reason_ you weren't there, was because of that promise, that terrible, wonderful promise…' Estel pulled back slightly, gently pushing Legolas's hair off his forehead and tenderly kissed it, causing the Elf to give a teary grin. 'On Arda, in spite of how much I worried about being a burden and a danger to you, to my family and yours…I never understood just what you gave me…' His voice cracked. 'Never appreciated fully how much you _sacrificed_…Aries told me about the argument you had with him, when he first met Halbarad, what he _told_ you…what you said in return…and I…I…Legolas, I…' He gave an errant sob, once again holding his best friend close.

'Estel.' Legolas worked his way out of the Man's arms and reaching up, took the crying Dúnadan's face gently into his hands with a smile up into the silver eyes. 'Do not weep. Never once have I regretted my choice. Never once did it occur to me to seek the Grey Havens, not even after I heard the gull's cry. Please understand, Estel…in you I found a reason to fight again, to face the darkness of Mirkwood. Just the knowledge that there was _some_ light left in what had become a very dark world for me, that there was _someone_—my Adar and cousins aside—to return to…that made all the difference, Estel. All the difference in the world.' He cracked another smile, a tear squeezing out of the corner of his eye, and his hand brushed back the Human's dark hair. 'Everything I did, every decision I made, always in the back of my mind I thought of you, and what I fought for. You were never a burden, Estel, and whatever danger you found, I followed you gladly. I cared not that I might die, only that you might live.' He looked away, midnight eyes darkening, but did not withdraw his hand from Estel's face. 'When you were dying, I was in agony. But what hurt, more than anything, was when you forbade me to follow you.' He turned back, countenance pained and tight. 'Never could I deny you anything, Estel. But the day you passed from Arda, I _wanted_ to follow you…and I couldn't, because you _forbade_ me. And I could not go against your charge.' His hand slipped from Estel's now thoroughly damp cheek.

But it was caught, and a warm kiss pressed to his palm. Estel, his own silver eyes tear-bright, glanced back up at the prince and, shaking his head, replied with naked honesty, 'I cannot say I regret laying such a charge on you, Legolas, but I _do_ regret the pain it has caused you.'

The Wood-Elf smiled faintly. 'I think, Estel nin, we caused each other pain. I know you were not happy with the promise I gave you in Imladris when you turned twenty, and 'twas your right to release me from it. I am only grateful you allowed me the chance to keep it while you lived.'

The young Man gave a half-smile in return and, clasping Legolas's hands with both of his own against his chest, leaned down to lightly press a chaste kiss to his beloved friend's lips. Tipping his head back, the Silvan Elf gratefully accepted it. When Estel pulled back, his silver eyes radiated unabashed warmth. 'I love you,' he breathed, 'more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life.'

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Behind the two friends, unobtrusive and unnoticed, Aries watched the scene unfold with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

He understood, better than anyone, the power of the emotions roiling just beneath the surface of his little cousin's and Estel's interaction. He had thought—privately—that 'twould be unbearable to see the two of them together, but years of living on Tol Eressëa had eased the ache of losing Halbarad and Arathorn both. Oddly, watching Estel and Legolas made his eventual reunion with his own dear friends seem that much more plausible. There was now the hope of "someday," and he knew he could patiently bear the wait.

Clearing his throat, the older Silvan Elf stepped up to his two companions and gently squeezed Estel's shoulder, casting his smile at the younger archer who had once again rested his head on the Dúnadan's chest. When Edan and Quendi snapped around to face him, Aries chuckled softly, 'I apologize, but your Ammë is quite insistent you and Legolas come eat, Estel.'

Estel glanced over to where Lady Celebrían now stood near the food-laden table at the archway, hands on her hips and watching her Human son and his Elven best friend with a smile on her own lips. Aries's uncle and Lord Elrond stood with her, both with identical looks of amusement adorning their faces.

A slow blush crept over Estel's and Legolas's cheeks both. 'How long have they been _standing_ there?' the young Man hissed. He turned to Aries. 'For that matter, how long have _you_ been standing there?'

Aries graced his cousin and his friend with a tender smirk. 'Long enough. Come, supper is ready, and you _do_ know how insulted Sam will be if you do not come eat, do you not?'

Simultaneous winces told Aries that Legolas and Estel were _indeed_ aware of that little matter. Laughing, the eldest prince wound his arms around the Elf and the Man beside him, and led them in the direction of their families. Shaking his head and continuing to laugh, he remarked warmly, 'You two are absolutely something else, you know? Keep this up, and you might have Uncle and Lord Elrond wondering whether they ought to start preparing for a marriage.'

While Legolas blushed several shades darker, Estel merely raised his eyebrow at Aries and shrugged his shoulders, a smile twitching at his lips, 'I would not mind,' he replied honestly.

At this, of course, the young Crown Prince turned scarlet. 'Estel, I do not think--' Legolas began to protest weakly.

'What?' the once-Ranger asked with a grin and a wink. 'I can think of no one better.'

'Estel,' Legolas continued to protest, cheeks quite pink, 'I'm not--'

The young Dúnadan ducked out from underneath Aries's arm and came around to Legolas's free side, catching up the prince's hand. Serious now, he gazed straight into the Silvan Elf's midnight eyes, 'Legolas, I'm teasing. I do not need to marry you to keep you at my side. Why do you think I never really showed any interest in a constant companion on Arda? All I could ask for in a companion was everything you were already. It has been this way for many years, dearest. I think Aries says it best—we're kindred spirits. Compared to that…what need is there for marriage?'

Legolas finally smiled, and gave the Human's hand a hard squeeze. He turned to Aries, then, and his older cousin was quite astonished to see…_fear_. Fear lurked in the depths of his eyes. 'Do you hate me, Aries?' the younger Elf asked in a small voice.

Aries stared, trying to comprehend this sudden twist. 'Hate you, little 'Las? Whatever for?' Looking up, he noticed even Estel seemed apprehensive, apparently having followed his best friend's thoughts.

Legolas bowed his head, glancing down at his and the Dúnadan's entwined fingers. 'That I may be with Estel, and yet you cannot be with Halbarad or Arathorn?'

Understanding dawned in Aries's green eyes and, stopping their forward gait, he turned and gently tilted his little cousin's chin up. 'Aiya, Legolas! You and Estel have the worst sort of guilt complexes!' he exclaimed softly, an affectionate (and very amused) grin on his lips. He laughed quietly. 'Of course I do not hate you! Aye, I miss Halbarad still; I miss him everyday—more, even, than Arathorn. I do not think I shall ever _stop_ missing him…but I do know I will see him—and Arathorn—again when the final age ends. I am patient. I can wait. Understand, little cousin, that you have bound yourself far more tightly to Estel, than ever I did to even Halbarad. I do not begrudge you this, because you made a sacrifice I never could.'

Tears sparkled in Legolas's eyes. 'Why?' he whispered.

Aries shrugged lightly. 'Cowardice, maybe.' He favored Legolas with a gentle smile. 'You have an extraordinary heart, little cousin. You are not like other Elves—and that is a blessing. And Estel knows quite well how precious a gift your friendship is.' He turned his smile to said Man, who had to glance away and to the side, but kept his hold on the younger Wood-Elf's hand. Aries smiled, and started to move off. 'Do not be too long, now. I think you will find Lady Celebrían can be as scary as Sam if she believes you are not eating properly.'

That at last garnered a laugh—albeit rather thick—from the two other beings with him. Estel finally turned back and squarely met the older Silvan Elf's gaze, 'Hannon-lle, Aries. For _everything_.'

Aries tossed a wink over his shoulder, continuing on his way to the rest of the group. 'Certainly.'

When he was gone, Estel and Legolas were left to themselves, and the young Man grinned. 'Well, shall we?'

Legolas laughed. 'But of course!'

They followed on Aries's heels…but not before Estel pressed a kiss to the back of the prince's hand.

Had anyone glanced at the deserted courtyard, they would have seen a shimmering, translucent image. A moment later, they would have dismissed it as a trick of the twilight:

_A golden-haired Elf shut his eyes and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes and deeply inhaling the fresh, clean air of the hidden Elven haven, allowing the morning sunlight to wash over and warm his face. Quiet surrounded him in this garden, many of Imladris's inhabitants having not yet risen to greet the day._

_A sudden racket from the birds, squirrels, and trees, though, interrupted his badly needed solitude. Unlike another might have, however, he spun to face the disturbance crashing noisily through the bushes, arms outstretched and laughing with his whole heart._

'_Lirimaer, Lirimaer!' came the overjoyed cry from a young voice as a dark blur whirled out of the foliage and practically attacked the Firstborn. 'You came back!'_

_Gently grabbing the child around his waist and lofting him high up into the air, the Elf threw back his head and laughed with hearty delight. Swinging the small mortal into his arms, the immortal firmly pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. 'Of course! You will never be able to keep me away!'_

**I Veth (The End)!**

**A/N:** At long last, it is finished! Thank you to everyone who has been such wonderful reviewers, and thank you to **_Avadhani_** who has been my muse for this story—please, everyone, R&R, and I will see you soon!

Best Regards,

Sentimental Star

**Elvish Translations:**

**Estel** (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)

**Imladris** (Rivendell)

**Arda** (Middle-Earth)

**Mellon-nin** (My friend)

**Ada** (Papa)

**Adar** (Father)

**Quel mellon-nin** (My dear friend)

**Estel nin** (My Estel)

**Edan** (Man)

**Quendi** (Firstborn)

**Ammë** (Quenya; Mother)

**Hannon-lle** (Thank you)

**Lirimaer** (lovely one; in this fic, "lovely singer" and "Angel")

--**(Please note that I've used a mixture of online Elvish dictionaries, Tolkien, and my own experience to create these words and phrases, as well as those within the story—SS)**


End file.
